Same Circle
by DMalf79
Summary: Sejujurnya, Hinata sangat takut ketika mobil yang dikendarai oleh Sasuke melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi di depannya. Bahkan Gaara pun hampir kewalahan mengejarnya. Mereka benar-benar ugal-ugalan di tengah jalan. Saking fokusnya dengan kekhawatiran yang mendominasi, ia sampai tak sadar ketika tangan Sakura dan dirinya saling bertautan erat... CH 4 IS UP! RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto – Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Same Circle (Story) – Dmalf79**

 **a.n: Hello, makasih semua yang sudah baca fic ku yang kemarin ^^ dan semua reviewnya ... seneng bangeet, maaf ga bisa balas m(_ _)m . kuharap kalian suka yg ini (^^ )a Happy fasting all!**

 **WARNING: SasuHina ^^, OOC, AU, Typo(s), DLDR ^w^**

.

.

18.24  
Sabtu, 28 Februari

Setelah memandang lama layar iPhone nya, Hinata kembali membuka kuncinya, memeriksa email yang seminggu lalu diterima olehnya.

 **BADAN EKSEKUTIF MAHASISWA  
UNIVERSITAS KONOHAGAKURE**

Kami selaku pengurus BEM angkatan ke-25 mengucapkan selamat kepada:  
 **Hinata Hyuuga**  
Atas kelulusan anda. Mengingat tanggal 7 Maret adalah hari wisuda, kami mengundang anda untuk hadir di:  
LUXURY HOTEL  
(Sabtu, 28 Februari 19.00-selesai)  
 _7 Maret adalah 'puncak'nya, sekarang waktunya_  
 **Cheers and Happy!**  
(dress code: White&Black)

Sekitar tiga puluh menit lagi acaranya akan dimulai tapi belum ada pesan masuk dari Gaara. Menghela napas, Hinata mematikan layar iPhone nya. Ia berjalan menuju cermin dan merapihkan lagi penampilannya.

Malam ini dia memakai short dress putih lengan panjang berkerah hitam dengan satu garis hitam lurus di setiap sisinya. Tidak ketat, namun mampu memperindah penampilannya. Rambut indigonya ia biarkan terurai indah. Sedikit make-up dan lip-stick merah darah tanpa glossy mempercantik wajahnya.

Sebenarnya Hinata tidak ingin datang namun Gaara memaksanya. Dia bilang dia merasa bersalah dan ingin menebusnya dengan mengajaknya ke acara tersebut. Ya memang sih, Hinata menjadi agak anti sosial karena gosip dirinya yang selingkuh dengan Gaara. Gosip itu semakin heboh saat kabar Hinata dan Sasuke putus meledak.

Saat itu Hinata bingung mengapa Sasuke menuduhnya tanpa bukti tapi ia melemparkan sebuah foto. Foto itu memperlihatkan Hinata yang akan dipeluk Gaara dari belakang di perpustakaan.

Itu salah paham! Hinata sedang mencari buku tiba-tiba Gaara datang mengambil buku yang letaknya sangat dekat dengan pinggangnya. Si 'sumber'nya pasti menginginkan hubungan dirinya dan Sasuke putus! Tentu saja Hinata membela diri, tapi Sasuke tak mau mendengar penjelasannya.

" _Selama ini kau menyuruhku untuk percaya percaya dan percaya tapi ini yang kau maksud tentang kepercayaan!"_

Masih terngiang jelas dikepalanya saat Sasuke berteriak seperti itu padanya. Untung saja di ruangan BEM hanya ada dia dan Sasuke. Suasana diantara mereka berdua sangat keruh, berujung pada pemecatan Hinata sebagai sekretaris BEM. Sasuke berasalan kinerja Hinata sekarang sangat buruk karena berani mengabaikan perintah ketua.

Omong kosong! Hinata ingat sekali saat itu dia menyimpan proposal perizinan _satu minggu sebelumnya_ di meja Sasuke! Tapi Sasuke keras kepala, mengatakan tidak ada satu pun dokumen disana. Sadar tak ada yang mengalah, Hinata menawarkan diri untuk mencetak ulang proposalnya hari itu juga. Padahal batas waktu pembuatan proposalnya masih ada tapi Sasuke dengan egois menolaknya.

 _._

 _._

" _Mungkin aku masih bisa terima jika kau selingkuh dengan si bajingan Gaara, tapi kau tak bisa mengabaikan tugasmu seenaknya! Ini fatal! Aku mencabut jabatan sekretarismu."_

 _Shit! Hinata tak percaya ini! Sasuke bertindak tidak profesional! Baru saja Hinata akan protes, Sasuke langsung menambahkan "Perintah ketua adalah mutlak. Kau bisa pergi."_

 _Saat itu Hinata jengkel, langsung bangkit dari kursinya. "Kau tak bisa-"_

" _Aku bisa. Baik, aku saja yang pergi kalau begitu. Bawa pergi barang-barangmu dari sini. Jangan lupa tutup pintunya."_

 _Merasa diabaikan, Ia berbalik murka menatap tajam pada Sasuke tetapi Sasuke dengan dinginnya menambahkan "Aku berharap tak pernah melihatmu lagi." Dan melenggang pergi begitu saja._

 _Satu serangan terakhir dari Sasuke membuat Hinata terdiam. Hinata masih tak percaya dengan apa yang dilakukan Sasuke padanya. Ini bukan akhir! Dia tak terima Sasuke memecatnya._

.

Setelah itu di setiap kesempatan Gaara selalu meminta maaf padanya. Jujur saja, kejadian itu terjadi lima bulan yang lalu tapi Hinata baru mau bicara lagi padanya hari Senin, ketika Gaara mendesaknya untuk pergi bersama ke acara tersebut.

Meskipun dia hanya berucap "oke" tapi termasuk bicara, kan?

 **TING TONG**

Hinata tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia bangkit berjalan menuju walk-in closetnya, memakai stiletto hitam kebanggaannya dan melangkah menuju pintu apartemen.

-o0o-

"15 menit lagi, apa bisa sampai tepat waktu?"

"Selamat malam Hinata. Kau cantik, tapi sekarang lebih cantik." Gaara terlihat maskulin dengan memakai kemeja putih dan rompi hitamnya. Celana bahannya sangat pas, menampilkan kaki panjangnya.

"Terimakasih. Tapi kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku," Hinata melipat tangannya dan mengeluh. "Sebenarnya aku mulai memikirkan untuk tak jadi pergi. Terlambat dan jadi pusat perhatian bukanlah kemauanku"

Ia terkekeh. "Oke-oke. Aku punya seribu satu cara agar kita sampai tepat waktu." Gaara dengan seyum menawannya mengulurkan tangan dan Hinata menyambutnya.

-o0o-

Saat berada di pintu masuk ballroom Hotel, pelayan disana memberikan segelas champagne dengan pita di bagian tangkai untuk setiap tamu undangan. Warna pitanya ada yang hitam, putih dan blaster.

Ruangan megah itu semakin meriah dengan adanya live music dan semua tamu undangan yang hadir. Di bagian tengah terdapat banyak kursi yang menghadap ke arah panggung. Berbagai macam kudapan tersaji disini. BEM angkatannya pasti berbangga hati setelah acara ini selesai. Ia jadi agak menyesal mengundurkan diri dari organisasi itu.

"Uhm ... Ga-Gaara, mengapa kita diperhatikan? Apa tampilanku aneh? Kita tidak terlambat kan?" Hinata berbisik pada Gaara yang ada disampingnya sambil terus menatap lurus kedepan.

"Kurasa mereka iri padamu. Kau yang paling memukau disini. Semakin sempurna saat melihatmu bersamaku."

Mendengar godaan Gaara, Hinata berdecak sebal dan memutar bola matanya. "Bagaimana bisa? Aku hanya tampil sederhana. Mereka lebih glamour dariku. Yah, walaupun glamour bukan kesukaanku juga sih."

Yang ditanya hanya mengedikkan bahu. "Sederhana dan memukau. Semua orang sadar akan potensimu."

"Ngawur." Hinata mendengus, berjalan mendahului Gaara dan duduk di bagian tengah bersama teman-temannya.

Seperti biasa acara dimulai dengan sambutan ketua BEM. Sasuke tampil karismatik dengan jas hitam yang pas melekat ditubuhnya. Dua kancing atas kemeja putihnya ia biarkan terbuka, sedikit menampilkan bagian dadanya. _Sexy_. Entah mengapa Hinata selalu terpesona dengan tampilan Sasuke.

"Tak ada yang lebih membahagiakan dari ini," Sasuke mengangkat gelas champagne nya, mengisyaratkan para hadirin agar berdiri. "Angkat gelasmu dan rayakan keberhasilan kita. Cheers!"

"Cheers!" Semua yang ada di ruangan ini bersorak gembira. Saat tanpa sadar Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya kedepan, alangkah terkejutnya ia ketika mendapati Sasuke sedang menatapnya. Kenyataan pahit selalu menghampiri ingatannya jika pandangan mereka bertemu, dan dia tak pernah suka dengan ini.

 _._

 _._

 _Esok harinya Hinata berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju ruang BEM. Membuka pintu dan langsung menuju ke tempat dimana Sasuke duduk. Dia memberikan proposal yang dicetak ulang sekaligus surat pengunduran dirinya._

" _sudah kubilang kalau-"_

" _Aku tak mau namaku tercoreng hanya karena ketidak profesionalanmu."_

 _Sasuke menatap semua orang yang ada disana, mengisyaratkan mereka semua untuk keluar dulu. Mereka sebenarnya ingin bertanya, tapi urung dan patuh terhadap perintah ketuanya. Setelah pintu ditutup, Hinata dan Sasuke kembali terlibat pertengkaran hebat, bahkan mereka saling berteriak satu sama lain._

.

Lamunannya buyar saat ia melihat Sasuke mengangkat gelas untuknya. Hinata mengerutkan keningnya, mengernyit tak suka dan mengalihkan pandangannya. Kentara sekali ia membenci pria itu.

Tak lama kemudian acara pun dimulai dengan Sakura dan Lee sebagai MC. "Jangan dulu disimpan gelasnya ya! Di bagian kakinya ada nomor undian lho!"

"Betul sekali. Copot dan simpan nomor undiannya. Kita punya berbagai macam hadiah yang menarik!" Lee menambahkan. Suara riuh penonton mulai terdengar.

"Daan ... bagi hadirin yang pita gelasnya berwarna blaster, silahkan maju kedepan. Kami hanya menyiapkan sepuluh pita, jangan ada yang _mangkir_ ya!" Mereka tertawa dan mulai mengejek teman-temannya yang bernasib 'sial'.

Hmm. Blaster ya? Seingatnya tadi Gaara dapat pita yang seperti itu. Hinata menoleh ke sisi kanannya dan terkekeh mendapati Gaara yang mengumpat mengucap sumpah serapah sambil bangkit tak rela dari kursinya.

"Whoa! Ternyata Gaara Sabaku dapat gelas _spesial_ juga, hm?" Sakura sukses memeriahkan suasana, membuat para tamu undangan tertawa mengejek pada Gaara. Tak salah jika selama ini para lelaki memujanya. Semua orang _selalu_ memperhatikannya. Sakura Haruno berhasil membuktikan dirinya pantas menyandang predikat pertama wanita paling diinginkan untuk dijadikan pacar di Universitas Konohagakure.

Sakura Haruno. Disaat semua mulai tertawa melihat kekonyolan orang-orang yang ada di panggung, Hinata memejamkan mata. Kembali teringat bagaimana suksesnya wanita itu mengacaukan hidupnya.

 _._

 _._

 _Tiba-tiba seorang wanita berambut pink membuka pintu dan masuk. Ia mengabaikan tatapan tajam dari kedua orang dihadapannya. "Mengapa semua orang diluar menguping? Oh ya Sasuke, kau sudah menerima foto itu dariku?" Kemudian duduk dengan tenang dikursinya._

 _Hinata berujar ironi. "Ternyata sumber foto hoax itu adalah kau." Mengapa ia tidak memperhitungkan orang ini sebelumnya? Sakura Haruno adalah satu-satunya orang yang secara terang-terangan mengibarkan bendera perang padanya._

 _Dulu saat awal-awal ia berpacaran dengan Sasuke, Sakura mengancamnya dan berkata bahwa satu-satunya alasan dia bergabung dengan BEM adalah Sasuke dan ia akan menyingkirkan apapun yang menghalanginya untuk bisa bersama Sasuke, termasuk dirinya. Hinata sempat membicarakan ini dengan Sasuke namun Sasuke hanya menyuruhnya untuk mengabaikannya._

" _Sakura, kau bisa menunggu diluar seperti yang lain."_

" _Lanjutkan saja, aku tak akan mengganggu." Sakura membalas perkataan Sasuke sambil melirik Hinata yang mukanya sudah merah menahan amarah._

" _Seharusnya aku sudah menyadari ada yang aneh ketika Gaara bilang kau merekomendasikan aku untuk membantunya mempelajari ekonomi. Dari awal memang kau lah yang membuat semua kekacauan ini!"_

.

Riuh sorak dan tepuk tangan sukses membawa kesadaran Hinata kembali.

"Wah wah ... tak kusangka Gaara Sabaku yang jadi pemenangnya!" Kemudian Lee menyerahkan hadiah berupa sebuah amplop panjang hitam berukuran kecil dengan corak emas menghiasinya.

"Hey Gaara, sebenarnya hadiah ini untuk cewek. Kau tak akan memakainya kan? Untukku saja kalau begitu." Kata Sakura.

"Aku sudah berniat memberikannya pada seseorang." Sakura memberenggut mendengarnya.

"Hee? Sakura-chan ditolak! Beritahu aku, siapa wanita beruntung yang mena–"

Hinata menoleh pada Tenten yang mengguncang-guncang tangannya. "Nee Hinata. Kurasa Gaara serius suka padamu tuh. Dari tadi melirikmu terus!"

"Apa? Tak mungkin. Tenten tak u–"

Tiba-tiba suara Gaara kembali terdengar. "Tentu saja wanita yang datang bersamaku malam ini."

"Tuh kan?" Sial! Apa-apaan si Sabaku itu? Kenapa cari-cari perhatian sih? Hinata kesal karena semua orang melirik penuh arti padanya, semakin kesal ketika Tenten terus-terusan menggodanya. Dia bersumpah akan memaki Gaara setelah ini.

-o0o-

 _Sakura bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan menghampiri Hinata dengan mata yang penuh dengan kebencian. Hinata balas menatapnya tajam kembali berujar "sekarang aku jadi bertanya-tanya apa kau yang melenyapkan proposal–"_

 _PLAK!_

 _Hinata tak menyangka jika Sakura sampai berani menamparnya! Cukup, Hinata tak akan menahan diri lagi! Amarahnya semakin memuncak sampai-sampai ia tak merasakan betapa sakitnya ditampar oleh Sakura! Dia melayangkan tangannya untuk membalas Sakura, namun sebuah lengan menghalanginya._

" _Kau bisa disanksi melakukan tindak kekerasan didalam Universitas."_

 _Sasuke membelanya, huh? Sebenarnya siapa pacar Sasuke?! Rasanya seperti hilang harga diri. Hatinya sakit sampai-sampai ingin menangis. "Aku, Sasuke. AKU! Aku yang ditampar olehnya!" Ia sungguh kecewa pada Sasuke. Pria yang dicintainya bisa dengan sekejap berubah hanya karena kesalah pahaman._

 _Dengan sekuat tenaga menahan sesak di dada, Hinata berkata "Oke. Kalau begitu jangan buang proposalnya. Bagaimanapun aku membuatnya susah payah untuk BEM, dan kumohon terimalah surat pengunduran diriku, aku tak mau nama baikku tercoreng hanya karena ini..." Hinata menarik nafas, menahan air mata yang sedari tadi ingin keluar. "Mari selesaikan ini dengan profesionalitas, Kaichou."_

 _Hinata tersenyum menatap Sasuke untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Perlahan ia melepaskan tangannya dan berbalik pergi. Memegang kenop pintu, Hinata kembali berbicara "Semua seperti yang kau inginkan, bukan?" Entah pada siapa. Keduanya memang menginginkan ini! Sakura berhasil menyingkirkannya dan Sasuke tak akan pernah melihatnya lagi. Mengingat itu pegangannya mengeras. Dia keluar dan membanting pintunya._

 _Satu hal yang Hinata dengar dari Ino setelah itu adalah Sasuke tiba-tiba kesetanan. Dia menendang kursi yang ada disekitarnya kemudian berterikak marah pada Sakura "KAU SENANG HAH?!" dan pintu pun kembali terbanting._

.

"Mengapa melamun?"

Hinata yang sedang duduk menatap kosong orang-orang yang menari, terkejut saat mendengar suara itu. Ia tentu tau siapa pemiliknya tanpa perlu menolehkan wajahnya. Dua tahun bukanlah waktu yang sebentar untuk bersamanya, bukan?

"bukan urusanmu." Ia ingin pergi namun Sasuke menahan tangannya.

"Maaf."

Hinata mengerutkan keningnya. "Untuk?"

"Kau sama taunya denganku untuk apa maaf itu."

Hinata mendengus dan tersenyum sinis. "InilahSasukeUchiha. Angkuh seperti biasa. Tapi, yah ... aku memang sudah memaafkanmu."

"Segampang itukah?" Sasuke tampak terkejut, menatapnya curiga.

Tentu saja tidak, Baka! "Ya. Aku sudah melupakannya. Menyimpan kenangan pahit hanya akan merusak otakku."

Mata Sasuke semakin menyipit. "Kau bohong."

Menghela nafas tanda menyerah, Hinata hanya bisa berucap "Jangan memulai Sasuke." Ia benar-benar ingin pergi dari sana. Tapi ... yang terjadi adalah Sasuke menarik lengannya. Ia meronta, semakin berusaha melepaskan cengkramannya ketika ternyata Sasuke membawanya menemui Sakura.

"Sudah kubilang untuk meminta maaf padanya! Kenapa kau tak mendengarku?!" Sasuke membentak murka pada Sakura.

Sakura yang merasakan publik memperhatikannya mencoba untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Maksudmu apa Sa–"

"Jelas sekali aku melihat proposal itu di apartemenmu! Kau masih belum mau mengaku, hm?" Sakura melirik orang-orang dengan gelisah. Orang-orang semakin menaruh perhatian dan curi dengar apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Suara bisik-bisik semakin terdengar jelas saat ini.

Ternyata memang benar Sakura yang dulu mengambil proposalnya. Hinata sudah pernah bilang kan? Wanita ini adalah masalah. Jujur saja, Hinata yang dulu mungkin akan senang jika dibela oleh Sasuke seperti ini. "Sudahlah Sasuke. Semua orang memperhatikan kita." Namun sungguh, Hinata hanya ingin pergi saat ini.

Sasuke tidak menggubris perkataan Hinata. Dia terus memaki Sakura tanpa henti. Hinata mulai kesal. "Sasuke."

"...kau harusnya tau diri–"

"Sasu–"

"–semua orang sibuk dengan tugasnya masing-masing, tapi kau? Main-main dengan menyembunyi–"

"Sas..."

"Beruntung sekali nasibmu! Aku tak langsung melapor–"

PLAK!

"CUKUP, OKE?!"

Hinata memang belum pernah merasakan dipermalukan di depan umum secara langsung, tapi melihat keadaan Sakura saat ini sungguh sangat membuatnya prihatin. Bagaimanapun ia dan Sakura adalah teman satu organisasi sebelum Sasuke menyatakan cinta padanya.

Semua yang melihat tontonan gratis ini termangu. Mungkin mereka tak menyangka karena pihak yang dibela malah menampar yang membela. Sadar akan suasana ini, Hinata pergi membelah kerumunan.

-o0o-

Hinata sangat ingin melarikan diri, menjernihkan otaknya di atap hotel ini namun sialnya ketika menunggu di depan lift, Hinata dihadapkan dengan masalah yang lain.

 _Gaara_.

"Kau oke?"

Tidak. "Ya."

"'Hinata ada ap–"

"Gaara, plis. Hentikan. Aku hanya ingin sendiri, oke?"

Suara denting lift membuat Gaara menelan kata yang akan keluar dari mulutnya. Ketika pintu lift terbuka, Hinata langsung masuk. "Jangan ikuti aku. Kau bisa pulang duluan."

.

.

 _Pikiran Hinata hanya tertuju pada Gaara. Melihat Gaara di ujung koridor, ia langsung menghampirinya sambil merencanakan sesuatu di otak encernya._

" _Pinjam iPhone mu." Orang bilang mata bisa membuktikan kejujuran, tapi sekarang akan lebih akurat jika membuktikan langsung melalui handphone-nya. Hm ... apa iya?_

 _Tadinya Gaara ingin bertanya mengapa wajah Hinata sudah kusut dipagi hari, tapi ia hanya menanyakan untuk apa._

" _Minta sms."_

 _Gaara tak menjawabnya. Lama-lama Hinata jadi heran, mengapa Gaara diam saja? Apakah Gaara tak mau meminjamkannya? Pasti ada sesuatu! Hinata yakin itu. Mungkin saat ini Hinata harus membenarkan pepatah konyol itu._

" _kau habis pulsa ya? Ayo kubelikan."_

" _Eh? Tak usah. Hanya satu kali sms saja. Memang apa salahnya sih meminta sms kepadamu? Menyembunyikan sesuatu ya?"_

 _Terdiam cukup lama, Gaara pun memberikannya. Setelah membuka kotak pesan, matanya langsung menangkap sebuah nama. Tanpa pikir panjang Hinata membuka percakapannya._

 _Sakura – Dekati Hinata ya?_

 _Gaara – Huh? Untuk?_

 _Sakura – Gezz lakukan saja. Kau biasa melakukan ini kan?_

 _Gaara – Hmm. Apa keuntunganku?_

 _Sakura – Kau memilikinya, mungkin? Itupun kalau kau bisa. Ha-ha._

 _Gaara – kau tau apa yang aku mau._

 _Sakura – Lihat dulu kinerjamu, bagus atau tidak._

 _Gaara – Tsk. Tak perlu meragukanku. Satu ciuman. Ya atau tidak?_

 _Sakura – ZZZZ ... DEAL!_

" _Mendekatiku untuk satu ciuman, huh?" Hinata berujar sarkastik. Pantas saja selama ini hanya Hinata yang mati-matian membantah gosip itu. Ternyata Gaara ikut andil!_

 _Gaara langsung merebut handphone nya. "Kau membuka sms-ku?!"_

" _Dari awal aku bertanya-tanya mengapa? IQ-mu setara dengan Sasuke yang berarti diatasku, tapi anehnya meminta bantuanku. Cih, aku memang bodoh membiarkanmu memasuki kehidupanku begitu saja."_

" _Kau membuka privasiku, Hinata. PRIVASI!"_

" _Dan kau mengacaukan hidupku." Hinata langsung berbalik pergi, namun Gaara menahan secepat mungkin, Hinata menyentakkan tangannya dan berkata "Adil bukan? Jangan menemuiku lagi" dan melanjutkan langkahnya._

 _._

Hinata berpikir keras. Siapa yang harus disalahkan? Sasuke? Dia memang salah tapi Hinata-lah yang membuat kepercayaannya menghilang. Gaara? Oke, tapi salah Hinata juga karena diam saja saat dia masuk dalam kehidupannya. Sakura? Wanita itu sudah memperingatkannya dari awal, Hinata lah yang kecolongan.

 _Pada akhirnya ia hanya bisa menyalahkan dirinya sendiri._

-o0o-

Suara langkah kaki terdengar ketika Hinata sedang terdiam memandang jalanan ramai dibawah sana. Hinata menoleh sebentar untuk mengetahui siapa yang datang menghampirinya. "Aku tak menerima tamu."

"Kita harus bicara." Sasuke berdiri di sampingnya. Hinata tau Sasuke sedang menatapnya, mencoba meluruskan sebuah kesalah pahaman sepele yang berujung buntu. Untuk sebuah kepastian.

"Oke." Hinata menghela nafas frustasi. "Ada masalah _sialan_ apalagi sehingga kau repot-repot datang kesini?"

Manik hitam Sasuke berkilat marah karena perkataan Hinata, namun dia hanya berkata "Aku minta maaf." _To the point._

"Dimaafkan. Sekarang pergilah."

"Aku serius Hinata, jangan menguji kesabaranku."

Hinata heran, harusnya dia yang marah karena Sasuke mengusik ketenangannya, tapi mengapa jadi Sasuke yang uring-uringan?! "Aku sama seriusnya denganmu. Baiklah, aku yang pergi sa–"

"Aku tau ini terlambat dan aku juga tau aku tak lebih baik dari lelaki tolol manapun diluar sana. Tapi sejak hari itu, rasa bersalahku padamu semakin membesar seiring berjalannya waktu, jadi kumohon maafkanlah aku, aku ingin kita memulai dari awal."

Tanpa disadari Hinata tersenyum lembut. Kenangannya bersama pria ini tidaklah sedikit, namun ini adalah kali pertama Sasuke berbicara panjang lebar dihadapannya. Mungkin Sasuke bersungguh-sungguh meminta maaf padanya. _Mungkin inilah saatnya..._

"Kau tau? Aku sangat menyukaimu sehingga aku selalu memberimu maaf ketika kau melukaiku, walau kau tak meminta." Sasuke tertegun. Rasanya dia mengalami deja vu saat lengan Hinata mulai menyentuh wajahnya.

"Aku sangat menyayangimu sehingga aku merasa sebagian jiwaku mati, saat kau tak pernah menghubungiku lagi." Tatapan itu ... seakan menyihir Sasuke untuk bungkam. Dia ingat, dia _memang_ pernah mengalami ini saat Hinata mulai memeluk tubuhnya yang dingin.

Sasuke merasakannya. Ketika jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat, ketika aliran darahnya mengalir lebih deras, ketika perutnya mulas bagai ribuan kupu-kupu berputar didalamnya. _Ya, dia ingat._ Saat pernyataan cinta keluar dari mulutnya, dua tahun lalu, untuk wanita ini.

"Dan aku sangat mencintaimu ..." Sasuke memejamkan matanya, menikmati perasaan ini lagi. "... sehingga kupikir kita harus me _reset_ hubungan kita." Meresapi aroma tubuh Sasuke sebanyak mungkin, Hinata berbisik, "Kau yang terbaik untukku Sasuke."

Membuka kelopak mata, Sasuke memberanikan diri untuk berkata. "Jadi, apakah kita ... "

"Kau _mendengarku_ , Sasuke. Aku tak akan _mengulanginya_." Kemudian Hinata melepas pelukannya. Sasuke tak mengerti, mengerutkan keningnya dan menatap Hinata dalam diam. Seolah bertanya apa yang dimaksud olehnya.

"Aku ingin keluar dari lingkaran ini." Hinata mendongak menatap langsung mata Sasuke, kemudian tersenyum palsu. "Maka aku harus bergerak maju, me _reset_ ulang hidupku. Menghapus hubungan kita."

Sasuke membeku. Dia tak pernah tau isi kepala wanita ini. Hanya Hinata, satu-satunya wanita yang bisa menjungkir balikkan emosinya. Hidupnya. Tubuhnya bergetar menahan emosi. Sasuke akan meledak, memprotes semua perkataan sialan Hinata, tetapi ...

"hubungan kita sudah tak bisa diperbaiki. Biarkan apa yang terjadi di masa lalu menjadi saksi bisu betapa aku sangat mencintaimu. Ini takdir Sasuke, terimalah."

Hening. Tak ada yang mengucapkan satu katapun sampai dering sms dari Handphone Hinata terdengar. "Aku harus pergi. Terimakasih telah menjadi bagian dari masa laluku." Mengecup pipi Sasuke, kemudian pergi.

Apa ini sebuah akhir?

.

.

.

 _Kau salah. Kau hanya marah dan membawa hatiku pergi bersamamu, untuk menghukumku._

.

.

.

She is leaving

And I can't do anything

Love is leaving

Like a fool, I'm blankly standing here

.

I'm looking at her, getting farther away

She becomes a small dot and then disappears

 **(If You – BigBang (English translation))**

.

.

.

 _Kenyataannya, dia masih berputar di lingkaran yang sama._

 _._

 _._

Review?

Your always made my day ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**a.n: Wow guys, terimakasih. Respon kalian sangat berharga untukku. Big thanks for my reviewer and my reader. Ch 2 here, hope u like it ^^**

* * *

.

.

"Ada apa?"

 _"Sasuke, hidupmu sepertinya monoton ya, tak bisakah kau basa-basi mengucapkan 'hallo? Itachi-nii? Apa kabar?–"  
_

"Langsung saja Aniki. Ada hal penting apa sampai meneleponku di pagi buta ini?" Sasuke kembali menguap, melihat jam yang menunjukkan pukul 8 pagi. Sebenarnya tak bisa dikatakan pagi buta sih, namun dia masih sangat mengantuk karena kemarin terjaga semalaman, jadi siapa tau kakaknya akan merasa bersalah karena menghubunginya di jam segini dan menutup kembali teleponnya.

 _"Mau sampai kapan kau bermain-main di New York?"_

"Kenapa kau terdengar seperti seorang istri yang merindukan suaminya?" Sasuke kembali memejamkan matanya dan menyeringai.

 _"Kaa-san sakit."_

Mendengar Ibunya sakit, Sasuke langsung membuka kedua matanya. Kantuknya mendadak hilang, tergantikan oleh rasa cemas yang merambat di sekujur tubuhnya. Sasuke mendudukkan diri di atas kasurnya "Kau serius?"

Terdengar helaan napas di seberang sana. _"Aku belum pernah seserius ini. Ibu selalu menginginkan kepulanganmu. Makanya dia jatuh sakit."_

"Oke. Aku akan tiba di Tokyo secepatnya."

Sasuke sangat menyayangi keluarganya. Ia menganggap keluarga itu penting, bagai rumah tempatnya dia selalu berbuat ulah, pemalas, jarang patuh kepada orang tua dan kakaknya, tapi jika keluarganya membutuhkan dia, dia akan selalu ada. Seperti sekarang, secinta apa pun Sasuke terhadap kota ini, tapi jika ibunya sedang membutuhkannya, ia akan pulang. Meski Sasuke belum siap untuk pulang dan menghadapi masa lalunya.

Dua tahun berlalu semenjak hari itu, namun sampai detik ini dia tak pernah bisa melupakan Hinata. Sudah dipastikan ia tak mau lagi merasakan bagaimana rasanya cinta, karena pada akhirnya ia akan ditinggalkan. Putusnya hubungannya dengan Hinata meninggalkan bekas pada hatinya. Wanita itu bagaikan trauma tersendiri baginya.

.

.

.

 **Naruto – Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Same Circle (Story) – Dmalf79**

 **WARNING: SasuHina ^^, OOC, AU, Typo(s), DLDR ^w^**

.

.

.

Sasuke tiba di bandara Tokyo pukul 9 pagi. Ia sudah meminta Itachi untuk menjemputnya di bandara. Sasuke tak pernah menyukai penerbangan yang memakan waktu lebih dari sepuluh jam karena sensasi jet lag-nya sangat menyebalkan.

"Hoi Teme! Disini!" Naruto melambai-lambaikan tangannya. Merasa terpanggil, Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju sumber suara.

"Mengapa kau disini?" Sasuke membuka kacamata hitam yang membingkai wajahnya.

"Kakakmu berhalangan datang. Ayo cepat, aku disuruh mengantarmu pulang. Tck dasar anak manja!" Apa? Mengapa dari sekian banyak suruhan Itachi, si Dobe sialan ini yang dimintanya menjemput Sasuke?! Hah, sudahlah. Ia sangat lelah untuk berdebat dengan Naruto.

Ngomong-ngomong, pria disampingnya ini adalah sahabatnya sejak lahir. Ayah Naruto bekerja di Uchiha Corp sebagai internal Auditor. Setelah lulus SMA, Naruto memilih untuk berkuliah di Universitas Sunagakure yang ada di daerah Kyoto. Dan ketika pendidikannya selesai, ia bekerja di Uchiha Corp juga sebagai Manajer Produksi.

-o0o-

Kediaman Uchiha adalah salah satu bangunan di Tokyo yang masih mempertahankan ciri khas rumah tradisionalnya. Rumah ini sering dijadikan tempat kerabat-kerabat Uchiha merayakan sesuatu atau sekedar berkumpul. Dulu rumah ini didiami oleh mendiang Madara Uchiha, kakek buyutnya. Kini rumah dengan arsitektur dan interior bergaya Shinden-zukuri ini didiami oleh keluarga Fugaku Uchiha sebagai anak pertama dan pemilik sah dari keturunan Madara.

"Ah, Sasuke-kun! Mengapa tak mengabari ibu kalau kau pulang hari ini?" Mikoto kegirangan melihat anak bungsunya pulang. Ia memeluk erat Sasuke di pintu masuk. Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya. Ia heran, bukankah ibunya sakit? Tapi mengapa ... oh Itachi sialan!

Tak lama kemudian, si biang keladi datang menampilkan cengiran tak berdosanya. Sasuke sudah akan mengumpat, namun Itachi dengan serius berujar. "Ayah sudah menunggumu." Sasuke tercekat, mengapa langsung ingin bertemu sih? Apa ayahnya tak berpikir kalau Sasuke masih lelah? Ia menelan ludah. Sepertinya sesuatu yang buruk akan menghampirinya.

Ruang tamu kediaman Uchiha sangat sejuk di pagi yang cerah. Bunga-bunga di halaman rumah bermekaran di musim semi menjadi pemandangan yang indah melatar belakangi ruang tamu yang terbuka. Jujur saja, salah satu yang dirindukan Sasuke dari rumahnya adalah suasana ini, namun jadi tak berarti jika ia harus menghadapi ayahnya sekarang.

"Otou-sama." Fugaku melihat Sasuke membungkuk hormat padanya kemudian duduk di depannya dengan menunduk, tak berani melihat ayahnya. ' _Sopan sekali dia, lihat saja ... aku tak akan tertipu lagi bocah tengik!'_ Begitu pikirnya.

"Dua tahun. Sudah puas bermain disana?"

"..."

"Kalau belum sih ya silahkan saja, aku tak akan melarangmu kalau bocah seperti kau ngacir lagi kesana."

"..."

Fugaku mendecak sebal. Jika keadaan seperti ini anak bungsunya sangat jago berakting. Bertingkah penurut bak anjing yang tak banyak omong, namun ketika banyak maunya dia sangat jenius, pintar mengambil kesempatan bahkan sampai bisa memanipulasi ayahnya.

Ia sangat ingat dua tahun lalu Sasuke merengek ingin tinggal di New York. Tentu saja Fugaku menolak mentah-mentah keinginannya. Seharusnya Sasuke langsung menjadi Wakil Direktur Utama mengganti Itachi yang naik sebagai CEO menggantikan dirinya. Wajah bocah banyak tingkah ini licik sekali saat mengajukan kesepakatan padanya, _"Aku sudah menduga Tou-san akan menolak penawaran menarik ini. Begini saja, Tou-san beri aku sebuah proyek. Jika aku bisa merampungkannya dalam waktu satu bulan, Tou-san harus mengizinkanku tinggal di New York sementara waktu, tapi jika tidak, aku tak akan membantahmu lagi. Bagaimana? Itu sih kalau Tou-san mau."_

Saat itu Fugaku termakan perkataan anaknya sehingga mengiyakan taruhan itu dan memberikan proyek dengan syarat yang sulit. Namun, ia tak menyangka ternyata dirinya kalah telak. Sasuke sukses merampungkan proyeknya, dan mau tak mau Fugaku harus mengabulkan permintaan konyol anaknya. Sejak saat itu, Fugaku menyadari kemampuan Sasuke sebanding dengan Itachi, hanya saja Itachi memiliki pribadi yang lebih matang dan Sasuke terlalu banyak tingkah.

Tapi kali ini Fugaku tak akan masuk kedalam lubang yang sama. "Sasuke, sudah saatnya kau dididik. Kau tak bisa terus main-main seperti ini. Umurmu sudah 25 tahun. Sebentar lagi kau harus jadi ayah sepertiku, seperti Itachi. Kau butuh pribadi yang matang untuk menghadapi masa depanmu." Fugaku menatap lurus anaknya, pertanda dia serius. "Aku sebagai anggota Dewan Komisaris menerimamu di Uchiha Corporation di bagian promosi."

"Apa?! Tunggu, Otou-san apa hubungannya 'menjadi matang' dengan pekerjaan di bagian promosi?" Sasuke membelalakkan matanya, langsung tak setuju dengan keputusan ayahnya. Terlihat sekali ia tak menyukai ini.

"Kau harus punya semangat kerja yang tinggi, jadi kau harus mulai dari bawah agar mendapatkannya."

"Aku sih oke-oke saja jika ayah menempatkanku di bagian pembukuan atau pengiriman atau internal auditor saja sekalian seperti paman Minato," Apa? Internal auditor? Anaknya ngawur. Fugaku mulai malas mendengar ocehannya. "Tapi, bagian promosi? Terdengar sangat melelahkan bagiku."

"Tak ada penolakan lagi. Kau sudah bisa bekerja besok."

-o0o-

Sudah satu minggu sejak dirinya bertugas di bagian promosi. Persetan dengan yang ayahnya bilang semangat kerja. Yang dinamakan semangat kerja itu membutuhkan sebuah motivasi bukan pekerjaan yang menumpuk. Apa ayahnya berniat membunuhnya? Jika seperti ini terus bisa-bisa dia mati kelelahan.

Hari ini Sasuke memutuskan mengunjungi kantor Naruto. Meskipun nantinya hanya adu jotos yang didapat, Sasuke tak peduli. Dia butuh refreshing, se-ge-ra!

Sasuke membuka pintu dan langsung mondar mandir menyemburkan semua yang ada dipikirannya. "Kuso! Lama-lama para wanita di bagian promosi semakin menunjukkan taringnya, Dobe! Kau tau? Tadi saja sudah ada tiga wanita yang sengaja membuka dua kancing bajunya di depanku! Aku sih mau saja jika diluar jam kerja, tapi disaat pekerjaanku menumpuk? Yang ada bukan gairah tapi rasa muak! Errgh, bila begini terus aku tak akan bisa fokus bekerja!" Naruto yang mendengarnya langsung berdecak sebal dan terkekeh. Melihat sahabatnya frustasi begini merupakan suatu hiburan tersendiri baginya.

"sebelum masuk ketuk pintu dulu baka." Wajar saja jika para wanita itu sampai nekat membuka kancing untuk Sasuke, siapa sih yang tidak terpesona dengan Uchiha? Mendengar marganya saja membuat semua orang mati iri karena derajat dan kekayaannya. Belum lagi nilai tambah untuk wajahnya yang membuat wanita tak bisa berpaling ketika melihatnya. Oh jangan lupa status single-nya semakin membuat wanita manapun rela melakukan apa saja untuk mendapatkannya.

Suara ketukan pintu sukses menghentikan sederet sumpah serapah yang diucapkan oleh Sasuke. Setelah dipersilahkan masuk, terlihatlah seorang wanita yang menenteng sebuah dokumen berwarna biru ditangannya. "Ini laporan mingguan yang kau minta, Uzumaki-san."

"Terimakasih. Hinata ingat tidak saat kubilang untuk memanggilku Naruto saja?"

"Uhm. Terdengar kurang sopan jika aku memanggilmu seperti itu saat ada 'tamu' di ruanganmu." Hinata mengangkat kedua lengannya, memberi isyarat tanda kutip lewat tangannya saat dia mengucapkan kata 'tamu' tadi. Sedangkan seseorang yang disebut Hinata sebagai 'tamu' malah termangu bagai melihat sebuah delusi fantasi dihadapannya.

Apakah ini mimpi? Bagaimana wanita ini bisa berada di sini? Apa yang membuatnya bisa... tidak, pertanyaan yang paling cocok untuk Sasuke tanyakan saat ini adalah ' _Apakah Kamisama akan kembali mempermainkan takdirnya?_ '

"Hyuuga, huh?" Seolah keasadarannya kembali, Sasuke terkekeh tak percaya. Mengapa salah satu pewaris kerajaan bisnis Hyuuga, yang kabarnya menguasai pasaran di bidang furniture ini ... bisa nyasar ke perusahaan Uchiha yang bergerak di bidang garment?

"Maaf, apa tuan mengenal saya?" Sasuke merasakan sensasi disiram air es. Dia sangat kaget, apa Sasuke yang salah orang atau wanita yang tak pernah terlupakan olehnya ini hilang ingatan?

"Sasuke kau sudah mengenal Hinata ya?"

Baru saja Sasuke akan menjawab, Hinata lebih dulu membuka mulut, " Mungkin tuan ini mengenaliku sebagai seorang Hyuuga dari warna mataku. Kami tak pernah bertemu sebelumnya," dan mengeluarkan senyum palsu andalannya.

Bagai tersambar petir, Sasuke membelalakan matanya. Sialan! Ternyata wanita ini hanya pura-pura tak mengenalnya. Kejadian brengsek apa sih yang membuatnya bertingkah menjengkelkan seperti ini?! _Oh, Sasuke baru ingat._ Wanita ini kan menyuruhnya untuk melupakan masa lalu mereka. Jadi maksud dari kata 'me _reset_ ' ulang hubungan mereka adalah dia tak mau mengenalnya lagi ya? Atau dia mau main-main? Oke, jika ini yang dia mau, Sasuke akan dengan senang hati meladeninya!

"Kalau begitu lebih baik kita berkenalan dulu." Sasuke berdiri, melangkah dan berhenti tepat di hadapan Hinata. Sambil mengulurkan lengannya, ia berkata "Sasuke," Menyeringai licik memikirkan sebuah rencana untuk membalas wanita yang main-main dengan dirinya. "Anggota keluarga Uchiha yang sebentar lagi menjadi pemilik perusahaan tempatmu bekerja."

 _Seriously?!_ Mendengar itu, Hinata memutar bola matanya. Belum sempat ia membalas, Naruto menginterupsi keheningan yang sebentar lagi menjadi perang diantara mereka. "Direktur utama memanggilku. Tunggu disini, aku belum selesai memeriksa laporannya."

Setelah Naruto keluar dan menutup rapat pintunya, Hinata menepis lengan Sasuke kemudian melipat tangannya di dada. "Sebentar lagi jadi pemilik Uchiha Corp ya? Baru seminggu bekerja saja belagunya sudah tingkat tinggi ternyata."

Sasuke kembali mengeluarkan seringai mautnya, membuat Hinata bergidik melihatnya. "Kau sendiri? Terdampar disini? Apakah kerajaan bisnis Hyuuga terlalu tinggi untuk tingkat kemampuanmu?"

Menggedikkan bahu, Hinata menjawab "Kalau itu sih, pastinya bukan urusanmu."

"Jadi kita kembali ke periode 'urusanmu' dan 'urusanku' ya?"

Hinata menajamkan tatapannya. "Kau yang paling tau makna dua kata legenda itu."

Berdecak kagum, Sasuke selalu merasa bangga terhadap wanita yang ada dihadapannya. Hanya Hinata, wanita satu-satunya yang bisa membalas semua kata-katanya. "Katakan padaku, apa kau berhasil menghapus masa lalu sialanmu?"

"Bisa dikatakan berhasil jika kau tutup mulut tentang apa yang terjadi pada kita di masa lalu." Hinata mendongakkan wajahnya, menantang Sasuke.

"Tenang saja, aku bukan tipe orang yang senang mengumbar masa lalu,"

"Kenapa tidak sekalian saja sih kau menetap di New York? Hidupku sudah tenang selama dua tahun ini."

"Nah, darimana kau tau bahwa aku pergi ke New York?"

Sasuke berusaha mati-matian menahan seringainya melihat Hinata yang mulai tampak gelisah. "Itu artinya kau masih mempedulikanku. Akui saja, kau tak pernah bisa melupakanku." Menyunggingkan senyum simpulnya, Sasuke maju selangkah mempersempit jarak diantara mereka. "Aku belahan jiwamu, Hinata."

"Mundur brengsek!" Mendorong dadanya, Hinata berkata menantang. "Aku tak pernah dan tak akan mau menganggapmu belahan jiwaku! Anggap saja waktu itu aku bodoh mau-maunya jadi bagian dari hidupmu!"

Sudah cukup. Kali ini ia tak akan melepaskannya lagi. Sasuke bersumpah sepenuh hati akan membuat Hinata menjilat ludahnya sendiri! Ini baru yang namanya 'semangat kerja'!. Ia sudah bilang bahwa feelingnya kuat, kan?

-o0o-

Selasa, 1 September.

Ditengah lautan pekerjaan yang menumpuk, Sasuke melirik kalender duduk yang ada di meja kerjanya. Sudah satu minggu berlalu sejak ia bertemu dengan Hinata lagi di Kantor Naruto. Hm ... pertemuan pertamanya dengan Hinata saat di kampus waktu itu juga terjadi di tanggal yang sama seperti hari ini, 1 September. Sasuke tersenyum kecil mengingatnya. _Saat itu... kurang lebih enam tahun yang lalu..._

'

'

" _Disini kalian akan merasakan bagaimana kerasnya kehidupan yang sebenarnya. Dengarkan peraturan ini baik-baik: Satu. Senior selalu benar. Dua, Senior tidak pernah melakukan kesalahan. Tiga... jika Senior melakukan kesalahan, kembali ke peraturan awal. Senior selalu benar. MENGERTI?!"_

" _Siap. Mengerti!"_

 _Sebenarnya hari ini adalah hari pertama para junior melaksanakan Masa Orientasi Mahasiswa yang dipimpin oleh Neji Hyuuga–ketua BEM angkatan ke-24–, namun rasanya bagaikan bertahun-tahun di neraka. Dalam waktu dua jam para Senior berhasil menanamkan sebuah ideologi pada para Juniornya bahwa Senior adalah dewa. Mereka menguji para juniornya dengan berbagai macam tugas dan hukuman._

 _Karena tak mau direpotkan, Sasuke sekuat tenaga menghindari kesalahan sekecil apapun yang bisa membuat para Senior tertarik untuk menyantapnya. Namun sialnya, saat jam makan siang..._

" _Hei Gaara, cewek yang dipanggil kedepan itu... adiknya si Neji ya?" Sasuke berbisik kepada Gaara yang ada di sebelah kirinya. Gaara adalah teman pertama yang dia kenal sejak menginjakkan kaki di universitas ini._

" _Hm? Kayanya iya, soalnya warna matanya sama seperti si Neji."_

" _Nasibnya malang sekali...ditunjuk si Temari pimpin makan." Mata Sasuke fokus melihat cewek yang sedang kalang kabut di depan aula karena tak bisa pimpin makan. Kalau iya emang adiknya, kenapa si Neji tak bantu dia sih? Kan kasian, matanya sudah berkaca-kaca gitu._

" _Kamu yang disana! Maju! Bantu dia pimpin makan!" Sasuke kaget karena Neji menunjuknya yang duduk di depan barisan._

 _Sialan! Ngapain sih si Neji pake tunjuk-tunjuk Sasuke segala, mana dia lupa tata cara pimpin makan, jujur saja ia tak pernah berekspektasi akan ditunjuk begini jadi dia tak pernah menghafal hal yang tak penting seperti itu. "Ya, senpai." Siaal... Sasuke belum menyiapkan apapun!  
_

" _Ayo mulai." Kata Neji._

 _Nah sekarang wajah Sasuke sama paniknya dengan cewek disebelahnya. Saking paniknya, tanpa sadar Sasuke mengerutkan wajahnya dan bergumam "Tck, duh lupa,"_

" _Apa kau bilang? Lupa? Siapa namamu, hm?" Kuso! Telinga si Neji kok tajam sekali sih? Lagian ngapain juga Sasuke pake acara kelepasan ngomong gitu, Baka! Kalau sudah begini tak akan mungkin tak jadi santapannya si Senpai-senpai sialan ini._

" _S-Sa-Sasuke, Senpai."_

" _Hah?! NGOMONG TUH YANG JELAS! KAMU COWOK APA CEWEK SIH?!" Bentakan Neji yang tepat berada dihadapan Sasuke, terdengar sampai ke penjuru lapangan, membuat para junior yang lainnya tersentak, bahkan cewek yang dipinggirnya ini sampai melonjak karena kaget._

 _Apa? Cewek katanya? Sontak Sasuke balas teriak di depan muka Neji "Tsk, SASUKE UCHIHA, SENPAI!" Aneh sekali, jelas-jelas si Neji sendiri yang keliatan mirip cewek, terbukti dari rambut panjangnya, malah nuduh Sasuke. Bila seperti ini ia jadi jengkel._

 _Shion yang dari tadi menonton Sasuke dibentak Neji, tak terima jika juniornya berani melawan Neji, nanti bisa-bisa para junior lain ikut-ikutan melawan seperti dia. "Berani betul kamu balas bentak-bentak seperti itu! Uchiha ya? Kamu itu disini cuma junior... jangan sok jagoan kamu Uchiha, mau lawan Seniormu, huh?"_

" _Tidak, Senpai." Kalau sudah menyangkut cewek, lebih baik Sasuke nurut aja apa yang Shion mau. Mengalah karena percuma jika lawan cewek, takutnya dia dibilang banci nanti. Semenyebalkan apapun perkataan Shion, Sasuke harus jadi gentleman._

 _Sayangnya si Neji mengambil kesempatan ini untuk menghukumnya. "Kalau begitu, hukumanmu bersihkan semua toilet lantai satu. Kuberi waktu hanya satu jam karena kau tidak tau cara pimpin makan. Pergi!"_

 _Emang dasarnya sial dari awal, si Neji makin memperburuk keadaan. Belum tentu dia sendiri bisa pimpin makan, huh dasar! Enak sekali jadi Neji, bisa memerintah seenak jidatnya. Kalau begitu pokonya Sasuke harus jadi ketua BEM nanti!_

" _Neji, kau mau biarkan cewek ini lolos ya? Dia juga kan tak tau cara pimpin makan. Ups, lupa. Dia kan adikmu. Wajar saja." Ck emang dasar Shion taat aturan, berani-beraninya dia nyindir Neji._

" _Siapa bilang?" Hah... sudahlah. Toh disini Neji sebagai ketua BEM, bukan sebagai kakak. "Kau juga, ikut dia!"_

 _Mereka berjlan menuju gudang mengambil alat-alat pembersih yang diperlukan dan mulai membersihkan toilet. "Bego banget sih kau, kenapa pake keceplosan bilang lupa sih, parahnya kau sampe nyentak-nyentak senior segala! Gara-gara kau, aku jadi ikut dihukum!"_

 _Karena kesal, Sasuke membanting sikat yang dia gunakan untuk membersihkan dinding toilet. "Kau! Cukup bersihkan dan tutup mulut, oke?!" Kemudian Sasuke membasahi dindingnya._

 _Cewek dipinggirnya tampak kesusahan menyikat lantai. "Aku menyerah! 10 menit lagi waktunya habis dan kita baru membersihkan 5 dari 15 toilet yang ada di lantai satu. Kau punya cara cepat?"_

" _Sayangnya tidak. Entah kenapa otakku sedang tak mau berfungsi sekarang." Sasuke keluar dari toilet menuju dinding yang bisa dijadikan tempat duduk diikuti cewek yang senasib dengannya._

 _Mereka duduk bersisian. "Emang dari tadi tak berfungsi, kan? Buktinya kau dengan begonya cari-cari masalah dengan senior tadi."_

" _Tck, jangan ngungkit-ngungkit hal payah itu lagi! Kau sendiri? Apa otak encermu punya ide brilian, hn?"_

" _Punya sih, tapi tak yakin akan manjur."_

 _Sasuke tampak tertarik, dia menolehkan kepalanya kesamping kanan, melirik cewek itu. "Hn? Katakan."_

" _Kita banjuri dindingnya, toh mereka tak akan periksa sampe detail. Tapi aku sudah bilang, aku tak tau apakah ini bakal berhasil atau tidak."_

" _Kita lakukan saja." Sasuke berdiri menegakkan tubuhnya, melangkah ke hadapan cewek itu dan menjulurka lengannya, "Aku Sasuke, Kau?"_

" _Hinata. Ngomong-ngomong aku sudah tau namamu tadi waktu kau menyentak kakakku. Minggir, tanganmu kotor. Cuci dulu baru aku mau berjabat tangan denganmu." Hinata berjalan meninggalkannya sendirian. 'Huh dasar adik kakak sama-sama menyebalkan,' pikirnya._

 _._

 _._

Perkenalan yang kurang menyenangkan bukan? Namun sejak saat itu Sasuke menyukai cara dirinya dan Hinata bekerja sama. Entah kenapa rasanya nyaman. Mungkin Hinata bisa membuat Sasuke menjadi dirinya apa adanya, beda dengan perempuan lain yang hanya memandang dari segi fisiknya saja.

Ia berjalan menuju ruangan Itachi di lantai atas. Ketika sampai di tujuan, ia mengetuk pintu dan masuk setelah mendapatkan jawaban dari dalam ruangan. "Selamat siang, Aniki." Kemudian ia duduk di kursi yang ada di depan meja Itachi.

"Biasanya kalau kau mengunjungiku pasti ada maunya. Katakan." Itachi masih memeriksa dokumen-dokumen yang berserakan di mejanya, tak berniat sama sekali untuk memandang adiknya.

Sasuke menyeringai mendengarnya. Kakaknya sangat tau dan mengerti dirinya luar dan dalam. "Aku sudah siap menjadi wakilmu."

Itachi tertarik dengan apa yang Sasuke bicarakan. Ia sangat yakin ucapan Sasuke belum selesai sehingga ia mengangkat alisnya.

"Dan aku ingin Hinata Hyuuga yang jadi asisten pribadiku."

Itachi terbatuk-batuk, tersedak ludahnya sendiri. "APA KAU BILANG?" Ia tak pernah mengerti jalan pikiran Sasuke jika kegilaan adiknya sedang kambuh.

.

.

.

 _Aku tersiksa selama kau pergi. Aku tak akan pernah membiarkanmu pergi lagi._

 _._

 _._

 _._

For the first time in my life, feelin all the love deep within

(Aint never felt so amazin – hits me in so many ways 'n)

For sure I, would never get by, I need you by my side thick 'n thin... yeah

(You lovin' me is like heaven – don't wanna let you go never)

 **(Always – BigBang (English Translation))**

.

.

.

 _Dia akan selalu membuatnya berada di lingkaran yang sama._

 _._

 _._

BERSAMBUNG

* * *

Review? Let me know what you think.

You always made my day ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Suara kicau burung terdengar mengalun mengiringi matahari yang mulai tampak menunjukkan dirinya, namun wanita yang satu ini masih memejamkan matanya, tertidur pulas. Ia sedikit terusik saat mendengar Smartphone-nya berbunyi nyaring tanda sebuah pesan masuk. Dengan malas, ia mengambil iPhone-nya dengan mata terpejam. Hinata sudah akan kembali tertidur, tapi suara pesan masuk kembali terdengar. Bahkan dua kali. Hinata mulai terganggu dan memutuskan untuk melihat pemberitahuannya.

 _Gaara (05.47) – 'Selamat pagi, semoga harimu menyenangkan ^^'_

 _Gaara (05.55) – 'Aku sedang free. Ku antar ke kantor, oke? Jam 7.30 ^^'_

 _Gaara (05.56) – 'Masih tidur ya? Bangun sayang =.='_

Jeez... ini kan belum waktunya Hinata bangun. Ngapain sih Gaara sms Hinata pagi-pagi begini? Biasanya juga dia sms Hinata pas sore menjelang malam. Lebih baik tidur lagi saja deh dari pada balas sms dia. Lumayan, memanfaatkan waktu.

Drrt... drrt... kriiing kriiing kriiing...

Baru saja Hinata memejamkan kembali matanya, suara alarm berbunyi bising. Errgh! Sialan kau Gaara! Bisanya cuma ganggu orang lain tidur saja dia! Hinata kembali menghidupkan iPhone tersebut dan mematikan alarm-nya.

06.00  
Rabu, 2 September

Ia bangkit dari kasurnya dan pergi menuju kamar mandi, menyiapkan air untuk berendam di bath-up. Setelah selesai, ia mengambil iPhone di atas kasur dan membaca ulang pesan dari Gaara.

Sayang? Hinata jadi geli sendiri. Apa maksudnya Gaara bilang 'sayang'? Mereka kan hanya teman. Ini baru kali pertama Gaara bilang begitu padanya. Sebenarnya sejak hari wisuda, Gaara terus mendekatinya. Ia tak ada alasan untuk menolak didekati Gaara, jadi ia bersikap biasa saja. Lagipula, ia sudah melupakan kesalahan Gaara yang saat itu bersekongkol dengan Sakura untuk mengacaukan hidupnya. Tak ada untungnya terus berkubang dalam masa lalu.

Hinata mulai mengetik sesuatu untuk membalas pesan dari Gaara dengan wajah tersenyum.

' _Jam 7 saja, ya? Aku harus mengecek sesuatu di kantor. Selamat pagi juga ^^ dasar penganggu tidur -_-'_

 _(Send)_

.

.

.

 **Naruto – Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Same Circle – DMalf79**

 **WARNING: SasuHina ^^, OOC, AU, Typo(s), DLDR ^w^**

.

.

.

"Kenapa baru datang?! Kan sudah kubilang untuk datang jam 7!" Hinata membuka pintu apartemennya. Wajahnya kesal bukan main karena mendapati Gaara yang baru memencet bel apartemennya pukul 7.15. Langsung saja ia menarik Gaara pergi menuju lift yang ada di ujung koridor.

"Tadi terjebak di lift."

"Pembohong." Hinata memasang muka masam. Selalu satu paket. Gaara dan wajah tak berdosanya.

"Hehe iya emang bohong." Tuh kan? Hinata kesal dan mendengus. "Sebenarnya tadi aku pergi jam 7 kurang, kukira tak akan macet tapi ternyata lumayan juga."

"Dasar raja ngaret." Mereka masuk kedalam lift yang sedang kosong. Kau harus bersabar Hinata. Masih terlalu pagi untuk menyumpahi pria disampingmu ini. "Kalau begini jadinya lebih baik aku naik taksi saja tadi."

"Cuma terlambat 15 menit ko." Setelah mendengarnya, wajah Hinata memerah menahan amarah.

Gaara mencoba untuk memegang legan Hinata, bermaksud untuk meredam amarahnya tapi ditepis begitu saja olehnya. "Apa?! Kau bilang cuma 15 menit?!" Ia menghadiahkan sebuah pukulan ke lengan atas Gaara. "Kau, Sabaku! Aku tak akan mau diantar olehmu lagi!"

Yang dimarahi malah terkekeh. Gaara berpikir Hinata lucu jika amarahnya sedang meledak-ledak. Setelah pintu lift terbuka, Hinata pergi terlebih dahulu meninggalkan Gaara. Rupanya masih marah. Gaara menyusulnya dan menarik lengan Hinata. "Jangan lama-lama merajuknya, nanti aku tak tahan ingin menciummu. Tenang saja, aku pengemudi terhandal sejagat raya. Ayo!"

"Ya! Baka!" Pipi Hinata bersemu! Siapa sih yang tak akan bersemu semisal kau mendengar kalimat menggoda dari pria berambut merah ini? Mereka memasuki sebuah mobil lambhorgini putih dan melesat keluar dari basement.

-o0o-

Setelah tiba di depan Uchiha Corp, Hinata bergegas melepaskan sabuk pengamannya dan membuka pintu mobil berniat segera masuk ke dalam bangunan.

"Tunggu dulu."

Niatnya harus urung karena lengan kiri Gaara menahan pergelangan tangannya. "Ada apa lagi? Aku benar-benar akan telat kalau kau terus menahanku."

"Ciuman perpisahan? Disini?" Gaara menujuk bibirnya.

"Mana mungkin? Kau bukan pacarku."

"Disini?" Kemudian Gaara menunjuk pipinya.

Hinata heran, mengapa dia bisa tahan dekat-dekat dengan pria yang selalu memancing emosinya? "Jaa. Aku pergi!"

"Makan siang bersama?" Gaara kembali menahannya.

"Kayanya tak mungkin. Kerjaan numpuk."

Gaara tetap tak menyerah. "Dinner?"

"Tak bisa. Ada janji dengan Tenten."

Nah, sekarang Gaara kesal. "Errgh! Sebenarnya kau sibuk atau menghindariku sih?!"

Untuk yang satu ini Hinata terkekeh. Entah kenapa wajah Gaara terlihat lucu jika sedang kesal seperti ini. "Lunch, okay?" Ia mengecup pipinya, bermaksud untuk berterima kasih karena telah bersedia mengantar dan kemudian pergi.

Gaara tersenyum. Ia mengakui berurusan dengan wanita itu selalu membuat hidupnya berwarna. Tak pernah membosankan. Seperti sekarang, Gaara tak pernah sesenang ini dapat kecupan dari seorang wanita.

 _Yosh! 20 menit lagi, lumayan._ Hinata tiba di lantai tempatnya bekerja. Setelah menghampiri kubikelnya, Ia mendapati Sasuke sudah stand by duduk di kursi kerjanya. Tadi Gaara sudah lumayan membuatnya kesal, jangan sampai Uchiha ini juga membuatnya naik pitam di pagi yang cerah ini.

"O-ha-yo, Hinata." Sasuke tersenyum manis, memainkan alat tulis Hinata yang tergeletak diatas meja. Mumpung belum banyak pekerja yang datang, Sasuke ingin sedikit bermain dengan Hinata.

 _Tenang Hinata. Dia hanya memainkan ballpoint-mu_. "Menyingkir dari kursiku, Uchiha-san." Hinata memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum. " _Please._ "

"Oh, ternyata tulisanmu masih jelek ya, seperti biasa."

 _Tetap, tenang. Jangan mudah terpancing emosi. Sasuke hanya buka-buka kertas coretanmu, Hinata._ "Tolong tutup mulut dan angkat kaki dari wilayahku." Hinata tetap mempertahankan senyum terpaksanya.

"Whoa ada komputer!" Sasuke dengan wajah pura-pura terkejutnya membuat Hinata jengkel, dan jengkelnya semakin menjadi-jadi saat Sasuke menyalakan komputernya. "Apa isinya ada file foto-foto kita? Video kita?" Sasuke mulai menyeringai, ia tau Hinata paling sensitif jika wilayah pribadinya terusik.

"..."

"Dari dulu kau gemar _selfie_ , selalu begitu. Tunggu," Sasuke membuka folder yang tak berjudul. "Apa ini? Astaga! Kau menyimpannya? Inikan foto studio kita! Dan ini? Foto kita berlibur? Masih ada–"

Hinata malu, sangat malu! Padahal kemarin dia dengan wajah pongahnya bilang kalau Sasuke bukan belahan jiwanya, tapi? Malah menyimpan kenangan mereka, payah banget! Tanpa aba-aba, ia langsung mendorong, memukul, menarik-narik, pokonya apapun yang bisa membuat Sasuke meninggalkan komputernya.

"Tu–Tunggu sebentar! Aku hanya ingin tau ini video apa! Aduh, Sakit! He–hei-HEI! Kenapa dimatikan sih?!"

"Minggir!" Wajah Hinata sekarang sudah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Oke-oke. Aku kemari hanya ingin beritahu kau untuk siap-siap, siapa tau kau dipindahkan jadi asisten–"

"PERGI!" Teriakan Hinata sukses membuat semua pegawai yang sudah datang menoleh padanya.

Sasuke sangat senang mengganggu Hinata. Sifatnya yang satu ini hanya dapat ia tunjukan jika hanya sedang bersama Hinata. Baginya, ekspresi marah Hinata menggelikan. Wajah merah, pipi menggembung, kening mengerut, pandangan menajam, sungguh seperti anak kecil. Tapi, kalau Hinata sudah berteriak, itu tandanya ia harus pergi karena dapat mengundang perhatian khalayak.

Ia memutuskan untuk menemui Itachi, merundingkan kembali perihal yang kemarin dia minta. "Aniki, bagaimana keputusannya?"

"Keputusan apa?" Melihat Sasuke yang sudah berada di dalam ruangan, wajah Itachi yang baru datang langsung berubah. Ini masih pagi, dan Sasuke sudah mulai merengek hal yang mustahil lagi.

Sasuke mendecak sebal. Ia tau Itachi mengerti apa yang dia maksud tapi malah purak-pura tak mengerti. "Hinata Hyuuga, Aniki. Jangan so pikun begitu."

Hah... Itachi mendesah, Sasuke jika sudah ada maunya selalu menyusahkan. "Mustahil. Sudahlah tak usah berlagak, Ayah kan maunya kau kerja bukan main wanita."

"Tapi ini Hyuuga, Aniki! Kau tau kan sejarah mereka dalam pasar furniture? Kemampuan mereka tak usah diragukan dalam bidang bisnis." Sasuke mulai bergerak gelisah diatas kursi yang didudukinya.

"Kau mulai meremehkanku," Itachi berjalan menghampiri meja kerjanya. "Bahkan aku tau siapa yang ada dibalik kesuksesanmu sebagai ketua BEM saat itu."

"Nah, jadi? Tunggu apa lagi?" Sasuke terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik kakaknya yang mulai duduk dan memeriksa kertas-kertas dihadapannya.

Apa Sasuke tau, tak segampang itu menaikan status pekerjaan seseorang. Sepositif apapun gossip tentang kemampuan Hyuuga, tapi di dalam prosedurnya, Itachi harus menilai dulu bagaimana kinerja seorang pegawai, apakah seseorang itu pantas atau tidak, sebelum dia mengambil keputusan.

"Bagaimana? Oke, Aniki?"

"Kembali bekerja, sana! Aku perlu konsentrasi."

Sasuke sudah akan buka mulut, namun sebuah ketukan dan suara dari sekretaris Itachi menginterupsinya. "Itachi-sama, 5 menit lagi anda akan menghadiri rapat dengan bagian keuangan."

"Kau dengar, bocah? Pergilah!"

Dengan mulut yang bersungut-sungut, Sasuke pergi meninggalkan ruangan Itachi dan masuk ke dalam lift untuk kembali ke lantai tempatnya bekerja.

-o0o-

"Kau mau kemana?" Siang ini Sasuke berniat kembali menghampiri Hinata, bermaksud untuk mengajaknya makan siang bersama, namun Saat Sasuke tiba di kubikelnya, Hinata bangkit dari kursinya dan pergi terburu-buru.

Sasuke dengan cepat berbalik berputar menyusulnya, "Hinata, kau mau kemana?" Kembali bertanya.

"Suatu tempat, jangan mengikutiku!" Hinata menoleh tajam kepada Sasuke dan kembali berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju pintu lift.

"Geer benar kau," kata Sasuke, sambil berusaha menyamai irama langkahnya.

Setelah mereka berada di depan lift, Hinata kemudian menekan tombol turun. Sebenarnya Hinata bakal bersikap biasa saja kalau tadi pagi Sasuke tak membuka-buka komputernya sembarangan. Intinya, ia masih marah atas kejadian itu.

"Lantas? Keberadaanmu disini, apa?" Hinata menatap nyalang.

Sambil mengusap tengkuk, Sasuke berusaha keras mencari alasan agar tak terlalu _tertangkap basah_. "Err ... yang pasti bukan menemuimu."

Hinata mengerutkan kening, "Oh, benarkah?"

"Tentu saja. Aku sudah ada janji dengan Naruto."

Tepat ketika Hinata memicingkan mata, terdengar suara 'ding' dan pintu lift pun terbuka. Hinata cepat-cepat masuk dan memutar tubuhnya. Ia kembali memicingkan mata melihat gerak-gerik Sasuke yang akan melangkah masuk kedalam lift. Dengan segera, Hinata menekan tombol tutup dan berkata "Awas saja jika kau tertangkap basah menguntit!" Pintu pun tertutup.

Setelahnya, Sasuke mengulurkan pergelangan tangan untuk melihat jamnya. Ia celingak-celinguk gelisah dan memutuskan untuk segera pergi dari sana kemudian berjalan–setengah berlari– menuju ruangan Naruto.

Ia langsung membuka pintu dengan kasar, dan berkata "Belum makan siang, kan?"

Yang ditanya hanya menolehkan kepala kearah pintu dan kembali berfokus pada laptopnya. Naruto sudah kelewat terbiasa dengan tingkah Sasuke yang diluar karakter biasanya. "Belum, tapi nanti saja."

"Tak baik menuda makan, ayo kuteraktir!" Sasuke langsung menarik sahabatnya dan pergi menuju lift dengan terburu-buru.

Niat terselubung Sasuke mengajak Naruto pergi yang sebenarnya adalah, Sasuke ingin ditemani Naruto untuk menguntit kemana perginya Hinata. Ia curiga, sekaligus penasaran mengapa Hinata tak mau Sasuke ikut. Alasan terlogis yang bisa Sasuke simpulkan adalah Hinata berniat untuk makan siang bersama seseorang. Tapi ... siapa? Dan, dimana?

"Kau punya nomor Handphone Hinata?" Mereka mengikuti orang-orang yang masuk dan berdesakan di dalam lift. Sejenak Naruto mengernyit bingung, namun dia tak mau ambil pusing dan merogoh saku celananya. Ia mengetikkan sesuatu di layar dan menyerahkannya pada Sasuke. Sasuke memperhatikan nomornya sekilas, kemudian memberikan handphonennya lagi pada pemiliknya. _Nomornya masih sama_ , pikirnya.

' _Dimana?'_

 _(Send)_

Baru saja Sasuke memasukannya lagi ke saku celana, iPhone hitamnya kembali bergetar.

 _Hinata – 'Bukan urusanmu!'_

Sasuke mau tak mau sedikit menyeringai. Ia sudah menduga bahwa Hinata pasti tak akan pernah menghapus nomornya. _Ralat_ , walaupun Hinata menghapusnya, Hinata pasti ingat nomor Sasuke. Ya ... _haha_... tentu saja.

baru saja Sasuke mengetik sesuatu untuk membalasnya, sebuah pesan kembali masuk dari Hinata

 _Hinata – 'Ngomong-ngomong, siapa ya?'_

Geez ... dasar wanita menyebalkan! Awas saja, Sasuke akan membalasnya!

Pintu lift terbuka di lantai dasar, seketika itu juga orang-orang yang ada di dalamnya melesak berhamburan keluar. Sasuke langsung menyeret Naruto untuk menemaninya mencari keberadaan Hinata di restaurant sekitar kantor.

"Eh, mau kemana?" protes Naruto.

"Hn? Makan diluar." Pandangan Sasuke masih terus berfokus kedepan menuju pintu keluar gedung.

Naruto menarik-narik lengan bajunya yang ditarik Sasuke seenaknya. "Makan disini saja Teme, aku sudah lapar!"

"Diluar lebih enak."

"Disini saja Baka! Ayo, sebelum kafetarianya penuh." Naruto sudah akan berbalik namun Sasuke tetap menahannya.

Sasuke berdecak sebal. "Kubilang diluar, Dobe! Kan aku yang bayar!"

"Disini uga sama saja, aku tak punya banyak waktu. Kerjaanku numpuk sekali hari ini, ayo!"

Hah ... tak apalah, turuti saja maunya dia. Lagipula mencari Hinata yang entah kemana sekarang sama saja seperti mencari jarum dalam tumpukan jerami. Waktu istirahat mereka hanya dua jam dan harus dimanfaatkan sebaik mungkin.

Mereka pun sampai di kafetaria lantai dasar. Mejanya sudah hampir penuh, untung saja Naruto langsung duduk di meja terakhir yang masih kosong di sekitar situ. Sasuke yang sedang malas menyuruh Naruto untuk memesan apa yang dia mau saja, dua porsi, untuknya dan untuk Naruto. Namun, setelah Naruto kembali duduk dibangkunya, makanan yang dipesan pun berdatangan, ramen, takoyaki, chicken katsu, semua ada. Dan itu membuat Sasuke membelalakan matanya.

"Siapa yang mau makan semua ini Dobe?!"

"Aku," Naruto mengembangkan cengiran tak berdosanya. "Tak perlu hawatir, kau hanya kupesankan itu saja kok –" Menujuk satu porsi kecil sushi, "– dan itu." Menunjuk satu gelas kecil lemon tea yang baru tiba di meja mereka.

Mau tak mau, Sasuke hanya bisa menggerutu, "Mentang-mentang gratisan. Dasar baka Dobe sialan!"

Sambil menunggu Naruto beres makan, Sasuke pergi menuju toilet di dekat kafetaria. Didalamnya ternyata sepi, hanya ada seorang pria berambut merah. Sifat Sasuke yang kelewat cuek, tak mau ambil pusing tentang siapa dia dan kemudian berjalan menuju wastafel untuk mencuci tangan tanpa meliriknya. Tanpa diduga ternyata pria rambut merah itu mengenalnya.

"Yo, sobat. Lama tak bertemu."

Pria yang sedang mengelap tangannya itu ternyata adalah Gaara. Sasuke sempat menghentikan kegiatannya dan menoleh sebentar, apa benar dia Gaara? "Kau? Mengapa disini?" Ternyata memang benar si iblis merah.

"Memangnya kenapa? Tak boleh?"

Ah sudahlah, tak penting bertanya pada orang macam dia.

"Aku disini karena sedang makan siang dengan Hinata."

WHAT THE?! Kenapa sih diantara semua orang sialan yang dikenal Hinata, ia malah makan siang dengan bajingan ini?!

"Kau masih ingat kan dulu sebelum kalian pacaran? Aku pernah bilang aku tertarik padanya."

"..."

"Dan itu sampai sekarang. Sebenarnya kami sudah dekat sejak lama,"

"..."

"Bahkan tadi pagi dia menciumku disini,"

Tepat saat Gaara akan menunjuk pipinya, tiba-tiba Sasuke menerjangnya. Bahkan lengannya masih basah dan keran wastafelnya belum dimatikan tapi telinga Sasuke sudah panas duluan. Kentara sekali matanya berkilat. Dapat dipastikan amarahnya memuncak sekarang.

"Kau buat keributan brengsek!" Gaara yang tak punya persiapan apa-apa hanya bisa menangkat kedua tangannya tanda menyerah.

"Dengar bajingan! Kalau kau sampai menyentuh –"

"Menyentuh apa? _Siapa_? Kau punya hak apa larang-larang aku untuk bersamanya?" Gaara tak gentar, menatap lurus kedalam manik Sasuke yang masih berkilat murka.

"Aku ... a–aku ..." _Bukan siapa-siapanya lagi, hanya mantannya_. Baru kali ini Sasuke kehabisan kata-kata Gaara. Perlahan mata Sasuke kembali meredup dan melonggarkan lengan yang menempel tepat dileher Gaara.

Gaara menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk mendorong dan menonjok keras wajah Sasuke yang seperti kehilangan nyawanya. "Aku sangat ingin melakukan ini dari dulu!" Gaara kemudian berjalan untuk mengunci pintu toilet dan kembali meninju perut Sasuke.

"Tak bisakah kita kembali bersahabat?" Gaara terus memukuli Sasuke, melampiaskan kekesalannya selama ini. "Kau berubah hanya karena seorang Hinata Hyuuga, brengsek!" Seakan belum puas, Gaara menendang Sasuke yang sudah terkapar tak berdaya di lantai toilet.

"Bahkan kau sampai melakukan yang seperti ini padaku," Gaara kembali mendaratkan tendangan pada perus Sasuke sehingga membuat Sasuke terbatuk-batuk. "Padahal kau tak tau keaslian foto itu, malah tiba-tiba memukulku tanpa ampun."

Anehnya, sebanyak apapun darah yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke, dia malah diam, seakan menerima semua pukulan Gaara sebagai hukuman. Semurka apapun Gaara, melihat Sasuke yang sudah semakin teler menyedihkan seperti ini membuat akal sehatnya kembali menguasai.

"Aku akan balas kelakuan brengsekmu," Gaara menarik kerah kemeja Sasuke yang ternoda darah, "dan membuat Hinata menjadi mikikku!" Menghempaskan tubuh Sasuke dengan keras, kemudian pergi keluar dari sana.

Ya ... inilah hukumannya. Hukuman atas tingkah bodohnya tempo lalu. Memang ada konsekuensi dari setiap tindakan. Orang-orang selalu bilang penyesalan datang diakhir. Dan itu ... fakta. Melepas cewek tercintanya, memukul habis sahabat terbaiknya, hanya karena sifat pemarah yang selalu diutamakannya tanpa mau mendengar alasan mereka. Sasuke sangat menyesal.

Ia bangkit perlahan, memegang perutnya dan melangkah menuju wastafel. Ia memegang erat pinggirannya dan menatap bayangannya sendiri dicermin yang ada dihadapannya. Setidaknya semua pukulan Gaara membuat penyesalannya berkurang, walaupun belum sepenuhnya. Sasuke membuka keran air dan mulai membasuh mukanya.

Ia kembali teringat akan semua kelakuan bodonya dimasa lalu dan langsung menonjok pinggir wastafel sampai tangannya memerah. Ia tak merasa sakit. Saking kesalnya ia pada diri sendiri, ia kembali menojok pinggiran itu terus-terusan dengan sekuat tenaga, sampai air matanya mengalir.

Setelah sekian lama, sejak penyesalannya semakin berkembang, baru kali ini Sasuke mengeluarkan tangisan penyesalan.

.

.

.

.

 **BERSAMBUNG**

.

* * *

A.N: Alhamdulillah akhirnya bisa update ff ini ^^ minggu-minggu kemaren disibukin sama berbagai ujian penerimaan mahasiswa baru. Dan alhamdulillah saya resmi jadi MABA (TwT)

Sebagai permintaan maaf saya karena kelamaan update, saya ketik prolog dari ff ini di bawah ^^ hehe semoga ada yang bersedia baca dan tinggalkan komentar (T.T)

Maaf yaa, disini baru Gaara yang muncul, Sakuranya belum nongol. Disini saya mau beri kesan seberapa menyesalnya Sasuke atas tindakannya dimasa lalu, dan ... setelah membaca ch ini, apakah menurut kalian apakah Hinata memendam suka pada Gaara? Masih adakah percikan-percian perasaan Hinata pada sang mantan? (=w=)

Btw, kurang tau fic ini akan jadi berapa ch tapi yang jelas saya akan buat gaakan lebih dari 10 ch ^^ dan saya akan berusaha buat namatin fic ini segera sebelum terjebak dalam berbagai kesibukan di dunia nya lagi hehe.

.

n.b: Maaf juga yaa jika ada typo di ch ini karena belum sempat dibaca ulang hehe. Sebenarnya prolog dibawah ini hanya memperjelas status mereka dimasa lalu itu kaya gimana, tapi pake side nya Gaara.

* * *

.

.

.

.

 _Suasana semester dua para mahasiswa junior Universitas Konohagakure dibumbui dengan pencalonan dan kampanye ketua BEM angkatan selanjutnya. Dihari pertama pendaftaran diri, respon mahasiswa junior lumayan baik mengingat hampir seperempat jumlahnya antusias dengan program tersebut._

" _Kau yakin dengan ini, Sasuke?" Sebenarnya Gaara malas dan tak mau ikut-ikutan. Tapi Sasuke–sahabatnya di universitas– justru malah semangat menyambut acara ini. Ia tak habis pikir, Sasuke mau ngejar apalagi? Ketenaran? Bodoh! Tak perlu hal payah seperti 'mencalonkan diri sebagai ketua' segala, toh mereka –Ia dan Sasuke– kan sudah jadi penguasa._

" _Sangat yakin! Tekadku sudah bulat. Lagian aku masih tak terima dihukum bersihin toilet, jadi aku mau lampiaskan pada junior kita nanti!" Sasuke memperlihatkan seringai kejamnya. Oh jadi Sasuke masih dendam karena hukuman pas ospeknya? Pfft, bodoh! Gaara susah payah menahan tawanya. "Tck, kalau kau menertawakanku, kuhajar kau!"_

" _Oke oke, terserah kau deh! Kalau begitu aku pulang saja lah."_

" _Hn. Nanti kuhubungi lagi."_

 _Ya, Gaara tak bohong soal dirinya dan Sasuke. Dalam waktu enam bulan, mereka sukses buktikan bahwa mereka layak masuk dalam daftar anak-anak eksis. Tampan, kaya, masuk tim inti futsal, nilai di atas rata-rata, pokonya perfect deh! Akan jadi hal wajar jika mahasiswa lain–baik cowok atau cewek– rela lomba demi bisa dekat dengan mereka._

 _Namun, mereka sudah berikrar dalam hati bahwa teman sejati Gaara hanyalah Sasuke, begitu juga sebaliknya._

 _Hari demi hari kian berlalu. Semakin lama, kampanye ketua semakin marak, katanya kampanye kali ini paling meriah karena warga Universitas Konohagakure lebih antusias dari biasanya. Yaiyalah, yang terpilih jadi tiga besar kan anak eksis semua! Sasuke Uchiha, si pria sempurna. Sakura Haruno, si charming queen bee. Terhakhir ya adik si bengis Neji, Hinata Hyuuga._

 _Tentu saja Gaara bangga karena Sasuke mampu buktikan kesungguhan dirinya menjadi ketua, tapi sebagai sahabat, ia merasa Sasuke semakin menjauh. Jarang pulang bareng, sering nolak nongkrong di the pool, bahkan Sasuke lumayan sering absen latihan futsal. Alasannya klasik, terlalu sibuk dalam organisasi kolotnya. Namun walau begitu Gaara tetap membuktikan loyalitas pertemanannya pada sang sahabat. Ia akan bantu Sasuke sepenuh hati saat Sasuke butuh bantuan, seperti sekarang._

 _Si otak picik itu minta bantuan untuk singkirkan lawan-lawannya karena mereka cewek. Huh dasar Sasuke, kalo soal cewek selalu saja so-soan gentle. Harusnya jika ia emang ngebet ingin jadi ketua, singkirkan saja tanpa ampun, sekarang kan jamannya kesetaraan gender. Tapi Sasuke minta bantuan pada orang yang tepat! Kalau soal rencana-rencana kotor begini, Gaara ahlinya._

 _Ia mulai selidiki dua cewek eksis itu. Setelah menemukan masing-masing kelemahannya, ia memutuskan untuk menyerang Hinata dulu karena Sakura lebih mudah dijatuhkan._

 _Sebenarnya kinerja Hinata Hyuuga sangat cocok untuk jadi ketua. Semua orang tau itu, terbukti dari banyaknya jumlah suara yang memilihnya. Bahkan kelemahannya hampir tak terlihat oleh Gaara. Butuh usaha super keras untuk tau skandal apa yang bisa gulingkan eksistensi adik si Neji. Sepele sih, nilai Hinata lemah dalam bidang olahraga. Mengetahui itu, langsung saja ia menyebarkan desas desus miring mengenai Hinata. Alhasil, dalam satu minggu Hinata berhasil tersingkir dari kandidat menuju kursi dua besar._

 _Kemampuan Hinata dalam menganalisis juga diatas rata-rata. Ia hanya butuh waktu tiga hari untuk temukan si penyebar gossip remeh yang sukses menyingkirkan dirinya._

" _Jadi Gaara Sabaku itu kau ya? Sialan, maksudmu apasih sebarkan gossip fisikku lemah? Orang-orang jadi tak memilihku tau, Keparat! Maumu apasih brengsek?! Kalau sudah begini kan kesempatanku hangus!" Biasanya Gaara bakal ikut marah jika disembur seperti itu, tapi kali ini tidak. Ia malah terkekeh. Cara Hinata marah terlihat sangat lucu, Gaara gemas sendiri jadinya._

" _Tapi nilai olahraga-mu kecil, kurasa itu berarti fisikmu lah penyebabnya." Gaara memberikan seringainya pada Hinata. "Ayolah, jangan marah. Orang-orang sayang padamu makanya mereka tak ingin kau jadi ketua karena takut fisikmu makin lemah." Seringainya semakin menggoda saat berkata, "Kau tau? Jadi ketua itu sibuk sekali, dan aku juga tak suka kau sakit karenanya."_

 _Hinata semakin kesal dibuatnya, "Kau bahkan menyelidiki nilaiku?!" Bahkan sekarang Hinata megap-megap saking kesalnya pada pria sialan dihadapannya ini. "Hanya karena nilai olahragaku kecil bukan berarti fisikku lemah, bego! Aku hanya tak suka pelajaran itu! Katakan, kau melakukan ini untuk siapa?!"_

 _Wow... Gaara mengakui cara kerja otak Hinata yang cepat. Ia harus diberi reward karena otaknya berhasil menyimpulkan Gaara bukan melakukan ini untuk dirinya sendiri. "Tentu saja untuk sahabatku!" Mungkin, sedikit membocorkan rahasianya... tak apa._

" _Sasuke Uchiha?! Hah! Jadi dia mau main kotor ya?! Oke, akan kuladeni kalau begitu!"_

 _Si Hyuuga pergi begitu saja meninggalkan lapangan futsal. Gaara mengamati bayangannya yang semakin lama semakin jauh dari pandangan. Tiupan peluit tanda dimulainya kembali sesi latihan dari Kakashi Hatake–pelatih futsal– membuat pandangan Gaara kembali fokus pada botol minumannya. Ini memang kali pertama pembicaraan mereka, tapi ia sudah merasa melihat ada sesuatu dalam diri cewek berponi itu._

 _Sudahlah, tak usah dipikir terlalu jauh. Yang penting sekarang tugasnya tinggal singkirkan Sakura Haruno. Selangkah lagi untuk menyelesaikan permintaan sahabatnya. Sasuke akan berhutang banyak untuk ini!_

 _-o0o-_

 _Satu minggu setelah Gaara dikunjungi oleh Hinata, calon-calon ketua periode selanjutnya melakukan kampanye besar-besaran. Mereka benar-benar tak main-main soal ini. Suasana persaingan sangat mendominasi. Brosur, poster, bahkan yel-yel dukungan masing-masing kandidat selalu dikumandangkan setiap harinya._

 _._

' _HOTTEST BEM! Dark price VS white princess, Who Will Win?'_

 _Seperti yang kita semua tahu, tradisi bulan Januari di Konohagakure University selalu menjadi bulan 'heboh' diantara mahasiswa-mahasiswa junior setiap tahunnya. Ya, pemilihan ketua BEM. Namun tahun ini adalah TERHEBOH sepanjang catatan sejarah kita. Bagaimanapun, ini kali pertama semua orang terjun dalam pemilihan._

 _Kandidat pertama adalah Sasuke Uchiha(18). Siapa yang menyangka? Striker muda tim futsal kita yang di-issue-kan bakal jadi saingan Gaara Sabaku(18) ganyang gelar Kaichou tahun depan ini ternyata menjadi salah satu kandidat potensial pimpin BEM tahun depan! Cowok kelahiran 23 Juli ini selain tampang cool andalannya, kecerdasan dan bahkan popularitasnya tak perlu diragukan lagi. Bakat turun temurun keluarga Uchiha mendarah daging dalam dirinya._

 _Namun, saingannya tak kalah pamor. Sakura Haruno(18) cewek idaman para pria adalah kandidat kedua calon ketua BEM periode selanjutnya. Cewek yang disebut-sebut sebagai queen bee-nya para cewek junior ini diprediksi bakal memenangkan persaingan ketat. Bagaimana tidak? Cewek bermarga Haruno tersebut buktikan dirinya mampu nyandang gelar ketua gantikan Neji Hyuuga(20) dengan pimpin suara sementara yang diperbaharui setiap hari di akun resmi twitter BEM UNKO._

' _Who Will Win?' Tunggu apalagi? Berikan tanggapanmu di akun resmi twitter kami dengan Hastag #SasukeWillWin untuk Sasuke dan #SakuraWillWin untuk Sakura. Komentar paling unik akan dapatkan hadiah menarik dan dimuat di edisi minggu depan!(16/1)_

 _._

" _Apa?! Pimpin suara? Bagaimana bisa?" Gaara terbengong setelah membaca kutipan dari majalah KonoHOT edisi spesial yang diberikan oleh Sasuke di kafetaria._

 _Baru Saja Sasuke akan mengeluh lagi padanya, dua cewek yang sedang dibicarakan tiba-tiba datang berdiri di depan meja mereka._

" _Hai guys," Sakura menyapa Gaara dan Sasuke yang ada di hadapannya, "Sudah kenal teman baruku? Namanya Hinata, dan aku sangat berterimakasih padanya karena membuat semakin banyak orang yang memilihku." Sakura memperlihatkan senyum manis andalannya. Sakura kemudian menarik Hinata pergi meninggalkan mereka._

 _Ternyata omongan Hinata tak main-main. Ia lah yang sangat membantu kelancaran kampanye Sakura. Namun, sebagus apapun rencananya, masih kalah jauh dibanding kemampuan Gaara kendalikan suara massa._

 _Sorenya, Gaara menemui Sakura yang ada di halaman parkir. "Sakura, kau harus mundur."_

 _Sakura menoleh dan mebalikan badannya menghadap Gaara. "Untuk apa?"_

" _Aku takut kau kecewa kalau Sasuke yang menang nanti."_

 _Menampilkan senyum menggodanya, Sakura bertanya, "Lantas?"_

 _Gaara maju selangkah mempersempit jarak diantara mereka. "Kan sudah kubilang kalau aku menyukaimu," ujarnya, mengangkat tangannya menyentuh helai rambut halus Sakura, "Dan aku tak mau kau terluka."_

 _Tanpa diduga, Sakura berjinjit dan berbisik manja di teliga Gaara, "Maka ... berikan suaramu untukku, darling." Sakura mendorong Gaara dan masuk kedalam mobilnya._

 _Oke, menyingkirkan Sakura dengan cara halus sudah tak mungkin. Dan esoknya Gaara pun memulai aksi kotornya._

' _Pikir-pikir lagi kalau mau pilih Sakura! Dilihat dari caranya jadi queen bee yang ngatur anak buahnya, sudah dipastikan ia bakal jadi ketua yang mementingkan diri sendiri!'_

 _Sudah Gaara bilang kalau singkirkan Sakura lebih mudah, tinggal sebarkan propaganda dan... bravo! Sasuke maju menjadi ketua BEM angkatan 25._

 _Jangan pernah remehkan Gaara dan permainan dunia bawahnya!_

 _._

 _._

Gaara terbangun dari mimpinya. Peluh keringat sebesar biji jagung sudah membanjiri wajahnya. Ia mengangkat tangan yang tadi siang dipakainya untuk memukul Sasuke. Mungkin ... memukul Sasuke membuatnya kembali bermimpi tentang masa lalunya.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **BENAR-BENAR BERSAMBUNG**

.

Review? You always made my day ^^


	4. Chapter 4

"Kau berkelahi?"

"Hanya Aniki yang bisa setujui Hinata jadi sekretarisku, bukan Ayah atau siapapun."

Itachi melihatnya. Ya, dia melihat suatu kesungguhan di dalam matanya. Bagai menemukan fakta bahwa Sasuke yang kemarin dan Sasuke yang sekarang ... berbeda. Sebagai seorang kakak, ia sebenarnya hawatir melihat wajah Sasuke yang jauh dari kata baik. Luka dan memar. Namun, sepertinya Sasuke tak mau membahasnya. Mungkin ia dapat pukulan kesadaran.

"Kesepakatan? Apa yang kau tawarkan?"

"Segalanya. Apapun."

Mendengar jawaban Sasuke, wajah Itachi mengeras. Dan itu tandanya ia sama seriusnya dengan lawan bicaranya. "Inilah kelemahanmu." Itachi menatap dalam-dalam Sasuke yang sedari tadi memandang lurus kearahnya. "Padahal hanya tinggal menunggu hari sampai aku mengabulkan keinginanmu."

Ia membuka dokumen yang disimpan di atas tumpukan dokumen-dokumen lainnya di meja dan menunjukannya pada Sasuke. "Ayah menjadikanmu karyawan bagian promosi agar kau dapat bersabar menyusun strategi matang." Ternyata benar, dokumen pengangkatan Hinata telah ditanda tangani. "Tapi sekarang, segalanya, kau bilang?"

"Bagaimana bisa kau jadi wakilku jika kau tak berkepala dingin?"

Terdiam cukup lama, akhirnya Sasuke berkata, "Maaf. Aku akan berusaha lebih keras." Dan meninggalkan ruangan tanpa sepatah kata pun.

.

.

.

 **Naruto – Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Same Circle – DMalf79**

 **WARNING: SasuHina ^^, OOC, AU, Typo(s), DLDR ^w^**

.

.

.

Hinata sempat heran, mengapa akhir-akhir ini Sasuke tak pernah mengunjunginya? Bahkan Sasuke tak pernah datang ke lantai 10 lagi untuk ke ruangan Naruto. Bertemu di dalam lift pun, Sasuke hanya menatapnya dan bungkam. Jujur saja, mulut Hinata sudah sangat gatal untuk bersuara, tetapi dia kebingungan harus bertanya apa.

Terakhir kali mereka berinteraksi adalah saat Sasuke mengirim sms 'dimana' padanya. Dan besoknya Sasuke berubah drastis. Apakah Hinata terlalu kasar padanya? Tapi hanya karena Hinata pura-pura tak kenal dia membuatnya menjadi menjauhi Hinata. Sasuke yang Hinata tau bukan Sasuke seperti itu. Dan yang paling mengganjal darinya saat itu adalah memar di wajahnya.

Entah kenapa Hinata merasakan keanehan Sasuke ada sangkut pautnya dengan Gaara.

Raut muka Gaara saat kembali dari toilet tempo hari terlihat kusut. Dan esoknya Hinata melihat sekilas jika wajah Sasuke memar parah. Mengingat sejarah mereka di masa lalu membuat Hinata semakin yakin bahwa kejanggalan ini berhubungan. Bahkan saat suatu hari Hinata dijemput oleh Gaara, pria dengan tattoo di dahi itu agak berubah ketika tanpa sengaja Hinata bercerita tentang keanehan Sasuke di kantor.

Tapi, Hinata bukanlah orang yang tak tau sopan santun. Ia cukup tau tentang batasan privasi seseorang. Singkatnya, Hinata tak akan memaksa Gaara untuk bercerita apa yang terjadi jika Gaara tak ingin membeberkannya.

Bulan Oktober ini, sebagian besar wilayah Jepang sudah menikmati cuaca yang sejuk dan segar di awal musim gugur. Hari ini Naruto menyuruh Hinata untuk pergi ke ruangan Itachi. Hinata gugup, ia bertanya-tanya ada apa? Bahkan tangan Hinata saling meremas saking gugupnya. Tapi Naruto hanya bilang dengar dengan baik saja.

"Hyuuga-san, saya akan memperkenalkan partner kerjamu yang baru." Kemudian Itachi mengisyaratkan Sasuke untuk memperkenalkan diri pada Hinata.

Jujur saja, Sasuke tak tahan untuk menyunggingkan seringai, "Sasuke Uchiha, wakil president Uchiha Coorporation. Kau akan jadi asisten pri-ba-di ku." Sasuke sengaja mengeja kata 'pribadi' tersebut dan mengulurkan tangannya. Ia benar-benar tak tahan untuk terbahak melihat raut horror Hinata. Sasuke tak akan melupakan ini sampai kapanpun!

Hinata terdiam untuk sesaat. Ia memang merasa bersalah atas omongannya yang mungkin kasar di tempo lalu, tapi untuk yang satu ini, sepertinya inilah cara Sasuke balas dendam padanya, dengan membuat Hinata terjebak terus bersamanya.

"Hinata Hyuuga. Kuharap kita bisa bekerja sama." Kemudian menjabat–meremas– tangan Sasuke dengan kobaran semangat perang.

Merasakan atmosfer perlawanan, Itachi berharap agar tugas Sasuke nanti tak ada yang mengecewakan. Tapi, kegigihan Sasuke menaikkan persentase penjualan dalam waktu kurang dari satu bulan memang fantastis dan patut diberi imbalan. Ya, Itachi hanya bisa berharap agar mereka memang _dapat bekerja sama_.

-o0o-

Hari-harinya menjabat sebagai asisten Sasuke adalah hari terburuk. Sasuke benar-benar menyiksanya! Menyuruhnya untuk membuatkan kopi pahit, oke. Tapi saat Hinata baru saja meletakannya di atas meja Sasuke, ia inginnya pake gula. Masih oke. Ia memasukan satu bongkah gula, kurang manis. Satu bongkah lagi, masih kurang. Hinata memasukan kembali satu bongkah lagi, dan katanya terlalu manis. Tak apa. Hinata akan buat lagi. Namun, setelah dibuatkan, Sasuke malah seenak jidat menyuruhnya untuk membuat teh, jangan kopi.

Saat itu juga Hinata ingin mengguyurnya dengan air kopi dan membantingkan gelasnya.

Belum lagi, Sasuke selalu protes dengan jadwal yang diatur Hinata. Setiap hari seperti itu. Anehnya, Hinata masih tahan untuk bekerja disana. Sebenarnya jika Hinata mau, sejak dulu ia sudah diterima dengan tangan terbuka di perusahaan keluarganya yang sekarang dikelola Neji-nii. Namun, Hinata ingin hasil kerjanya benar-benar jeri payahnya, bukan dari penghasilan keluarga.

"Mana jadwal hari ini?" Sasuke yang baru datang, mampir ke meja Hinata untuk memeriksa ulang jadwalnya.

Dengan malas, Hinata menyerhkan agenda tersebut. Sambil memeriksa, Sasuke berkata, "Untuk hari ini, kita akan makan siang dimana?"

"Ruanganmu."

"Delivery lagi? Bosan. Kafetaria saja, sudah lama kita tak makan disana." Sasuke kemudian meletakan kembali agendanya.

"Kalau kafetaria, makan masing-masing saja. Takutnya tersebar gossip tak sedap." Hinata terus memperhatikan layar komputernya.

Sasuke menghembuskan nafas lelah. Walaupun Hinata agak cuek padanya, setidaknya tak separah waktu itu, selalu marah-marah. Kegiatan Sasuke yang usil terhadap Hinata hanyalah alasannya agar hubungan mereka membaik. Dan itu berhasil. Hinata yang sekarang lebih lunak. Bahkan akhir-akhir ini kami tertawa bersama–walaupun menertawakan kecerobohan masing-masing– terkadang mereka makan bersama, dan Hinata sesekali mengiyakan tawaran pulang barengnya Sasuke.

Dan alasan terbesar Sasuke mendesak kakaknya waktu itu adalah, Gaara. Ia selalu ingat kata-kata Gaara tentang merebut Hinata. Sasuke memang ingin berbaikan dengan Gaara, tapi ia juga tak akan biarkan Gaara merebut apa yang sudah di klaim Sasuke menjadi miliknya. Intinya, inilah cara Sasuke agar Gaara tak bisa membuktikan kata-katanya.

Tiba-tiba, iPhone hitam Sasuke berdering, dan ia memicingkan mata saat melihat nomor rahasia yang tertera di layarnya.

"Hallo?"

" _Sasuke? Mengapa tak bilang kalau kau sudah balik ke Tokyo?"_

"Siapa?" Suara di seberang sana agak kurang jelas, jadi Sasuke mengkonfirmasi agar nama yang didengarnya tak salah. "Apa? Sakura?"

Sasuke dan Hinata sama-sama tau bahwa jika mendengar nama itu disebut lagi, secara alami perasaan mereka menjadi tak enak, tak nyaman. Dan mereka juga tau, baik Sasuke maupun Hinata sama-sama merasakan perasaan yang sama.

Setelah Sasuke mengobrol agak lama dengan Sakura, ia kembali berkata pada Hinata, "Kita diundang makan makan malam di cabang butik baru Sakura." Dan Sasuke cepat-cepat menambahkan, "Kau harus ikut." Agar Hinata tak dapat menolak.

-o0o-

Sakura memang seorang designer hebat. Baju-baju yang dijualnya adalah karya seni yang selalu menampilkan ciri khasnya. Ia dapat mengendalikan kiblat fashion, membuat orang-orang mengikuti gayanya. Dan itu terbukti saat melihat hasil design-nya sold out di cabang baru ini. Bahkan ini adalah cabang kedua yang dirintisnya sendiri.

Ia mengadakan pesta kecil-kecilan bersama orang-orang terdekat termasuk karyawan untuk merayakan keberhasilannya. Pestanya di selenggarakan di butik lantai dua, tempat yang masih kosong yang nantinya akan dipenuhi dengan beratus-ratus pakaian siap pajang.

Saat Hinata dan Sasuke tiba disana, suasana meriah dan atmosfer hangat sangat mendominasi, mengalahkan udara dingin musim gugur diluar sana. Semua orang terlihat bahagia dengan keberhasilannya. Namun, semua itu tak membuat perasaan aneh yang sedari tadi hinggap di hati Hinata memudar. Dan melihat kehadiran si rambut merah yang berjalan mendekat ke arah mereka membuat perasaan tak enak itu semakin merekat.

"Selamat datang! Sepertinya aku orang terakhir yang tau kalau kau sudah ada di Tokyo." Walaupun Sakura sedang memberenggut, tapi penampilannya semakin terlihat cantik, menawan dan dewasa di mata Hinata, dan itu membuatnya sedikit iri.

"Kau juga! Mengapa baru bilang kalau Sasuke sedang ada di Tokyo, huh?!" Sakura bertolak pinggang sambil berbalik menghadap Gaara yang baru tiba di samping kirinya.

Gaara yang sempat melirik penuh arti pada mereka berdua, menatap Sakura untuk menjawabnya. "Yah, kau kan sedang di Osaka membuka cabang pertamamu."

Sakura kembali menoleh pada Sasuke, "Jadi, kau akan menetap di Tokyo?"

"Sepertinya begitu." Ujar Sasuke.

"Bagus kalau begitu. Bagaimanapun aku senang kau datang," Sepertinya Hinata tak dianggap disini. "Err ... Hinata juga, senang dapat melihatmu lagi." Oh sepertinya kata yang lebih tepat adalah, _hampir terlupakan_.

"Ayo, acaranya akan dimulai." Sakura mengajak mereka semua untuk bergabung bersama yang lain. Seperti biasa, Sakura selalu bisa membuat keadaan beku menjadi cair.

Menu _buffet_ yang disediakan terbilang beragam untuk pesta kecil-kecilan ini. Ada bento, egg tofu, bahkan suki pun juga ada. Hinata sendiri mengambil terriyaki yang ditambahkan dengan cabai bubuk. Sasuke yang tak mau Hinata jauh-jauh darinya, cekatan menariknya untuk duduk di sampingnya.

"Eh, tunggu dulu. Katanya ini beef terriyaki." Baru saja Hinata akan memakannya, Sasuke sudah terlebih dahulu menahannya. "Kau kan tak suka daging sapi, kucoba dulu."

Sebenarnya Hinata sudah akan menahannya, "Gila, pedas benar!" tapi Sasuke main makan saja. Hinata kan lumayan suka pedas, bertolak belakang dengan Sasuke yang anti pedas. Dengan panik, Hinata memberikan segelas air minum yang ada didepannya.

Ia jadi geli melihat muka merah Sasuke. Cemen betul dia, pedas sedikit saja langsung kelabakan. "Bukannya tanya dulu, pake pedas atau tidak," Kata Hinata sambil tertawa.

"Errgh, kau tak boleh makan terlalu pedas seperti itu loh, tak baik untuk kesehatan." Sasuke mengomel sambil sesekali menyesap kembali air di gelasnya. "Lagipula, itu memang benar beef terriyaki. Kau makan ini saja, biar aku yang ambil lagi."

Sasuke menyodorkan udon yang sama sekali belum disentuhnya. Ia berdiri untuk mengambil makanan lain, dan Hinata menatap punggungnya sambil tersenyum.

Tanpa disadari oleh mereka, dua pasang mata memerhatikan dengan pandangan yang lain.

-o0o-

"Kalian sepertinya tak mau diganggu ya," Sasuke mengajak Hinata untuk pergi ke atap butik memandangi langit langit musim gugur. Di area sekitar butik ini memang dilarang untuk mendirikan bangunan terlalu tinggi, karena cukup dekat dengan area penerbangan. Dan Gaara datang disaat mereka sedang menikmati suasana dengan khidmat.

Hinata yang mengerti Gaara ingin membicarakan sesuatu dengan Sasuke, segera berkata, "Eh, tidak juga. Aku pergi dulu ke toilet."

Sasuke menoleh, memandangi kepergian Hinata.

Setelah lama terdiam, akhirnya salah seorang dari mereka membuka suara. " _Hisashiburi_ ," Ucap Gaara.

"Hn." Ya, benar. Lama tak bertemu. Lama sekali sejak terakhir kali merasakan perasaan seperti ini.

"Sasuke, errr ... bagaimana ya? Aku kesini karena ... hmm, apa ya? ... aku ... "

Sasuke menoleh, tanpa sadar terkekeh pelan melihat Gaara yang gelisah sedang mengacak-ngacak rambutnya tak jelas. "Apa? Minta maaf? Tak ada yang perlu minta maaf dan memaafkan. Kita impas, oke? Errr ... sobat?"

"Hm ... ya, bisa dibilang begitu. Haha, errr ... sobat. Oke."

Sasuke mengangkat tinjunya dan Gaara menyambutnya tanda persahabatan.

"Jadi, bagaimana hubunganmu dengannya?" Gaara menggerakkan dagunya kearah pintu tempat Hinata tadi keluar.

Terdiam sebentar, Sasuke akhirnya menjawab, "Hubungan kami membaik."

"Kupikir benar-benar bersemi. Dilihat dari jamuan tadi sangat seperti sepasang kekasih, nah apalagi tadi, khusyu betul sampai tak menyadari kehadiranku. Omong-omong, kau tak usah pikirkan perkataanku terakhir kali, waktu itu aku hanya sedang emosi."

Ups, Gaara benar-benar terlalu banyak omong. Mengapa bahas yang itu sih? Suasana mereka kan jadi kembali canggung!

"Emm ... melow begini, aku benar-benar berasa seperti cewek puber."

Sasuke tertawa dan Gaara pun ikut tertawa. Ia menonjok pelan pundak Gaara dan berujar, "Kau memang cewek jadi-jadian, baka!"

"Oy, oy!"

Sebenarnya, Hinata tak tau letak toilet dimana, jadi dia terpaksa kembali memasuki kerumunan pesta dan bertanya pada salah seorang karyawan butik. "Hinata, tunggu sebentar." Sialnya, ia malah harus berhadapan dulu dengan Sakura yang menghadangnya.

Percayalah, Sakura adalah orang nomor satu yang paling harus dihindari dalam daftarnya. "Uhm. Ya?"

"Bisakah kita kembali berhubungan baik? Kumohon maafkan aku."

Dan momen inilah yang paling membuat hati Hinata kembali sakit. Bagaimana bisa seseorang yang sudah Hinata anggap sebagai ' _partnership_ 'nya dulu, mengkhianatinya. Namun, bukan berarti Hinata tak bisa memaafkan Sakura, hanya saja _mungkin_ tak bisa berhubungan baik dengannya seperti dulu.

"Aku juga minta maaf ya, Sakura."

Entah palsu atau tidak, yang jelas sekarang wajah Sakura kembali ceria. "Kau memaafkanku? Syukurlah. Semoga kita bisa berteman lagi. Kau tak pernah lakukan kesalahan, Hinata. Akulah yang salah." Dan setelah berkata seperti itu, Sakura memeluknya.

Apapun alasannya, Hinata harus bersikap dewasa. Maka dari itu, walaupun agak canggung, tapi perlahan Hinata balas memeluk Sakura.

Ketika Sakura melepaskan pelukannya, ia kembali bertanya, "Kau tau dimana Sasuke berada?"

Deg. Mungkin ini hanyalah sebuah perasaan yang berbekas, tapi tak bisa dipungkiri hatinya ngilu saat Sakura bertanya hal yang agak menjurus begitu padanya. "D–dia di atap, bersama Gaara."

"Benarkah? Mengapa mereka tak ajak aku. Nah kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu."

' _Apa katamu? 'Mengapa mereka tak ajak aku?' Memangnya kau siapanya mereka, huh?_ ' Ejek Hinata dalam hati. Sepertinya hari ini Hinata sedang sensitif, sampai-sampai ia berpikir tentang mengapa Sakura tak ajak dia untuk ke atas? Sudahlah, pikirannya saat ini benar-benar buruk. Ia melenggang pergi melanjutkan niatnya menuju toilet.

Hal pertama yang Hinata pikirkan saat membuka pintu atap adalah, ia juga ingin merasakan hal seperti itu, bahkan sejak masa kuliahnya dulu. Ini persis seperti bayangannya saat itu, ketika masih menjadi mahasiswa. Waktu itu, ia membayangkan mereka berempat bisa bersahabat, seperti di film-film. Dan sekarang saat ia melihat Sasuke, Gaara dan Sakura, rasanya ... impiannya terwujud. Tapi, bedanya adalah sekarang rasanya Hinata merasa diabaikan.

Di bawah langit malam yang terbuka, Sasuke sedang tertawa mem-videokan Gaara yang beratraksi senam baling-baling. Dipinggirnya juga ada Sakura yang ikut tertawa melihat aksi Gaara di layar smartphone Sasuke. Semua senang meskipun angin musim gugur bertiup kencang. Rasanya kebahagiaan di ujung sana lengkap ... tanpa kehadiran Hinata.

Ia terus memperhatikan tingkah mereka dalam diam, sambil bersandar pada pintu atap, membiarkan lamunan minor dalam kepalanya mendominasi sampai iPhone putihnya bergetar.

"Hallo?"

"..."

"Apa? Benarkah? Ya. Nanti saya sampaikan."

Hinata benar-benar tak mau mengganggu kesenangan mereka, tapi berita yang dibawanya ini sangat penting, darurat dan harus segera disampaikan pada orang yang bersangkutan. Ia berlari sekencang hembusan angin yang menerpanya.

"Sasuke! Ayahmu ..." Suasana membahagiakan itu lenyap, bagai terbawa angin yang semakin tak bersahabat saat Hinata datang dengan raut gelisah sambil berkata, "Berada di UGD rumah sakit Tokyo."

Wajah Sasuke berubah drastis seketika. Tanpa sepatah kata pun ia langsung melesat pergi meninggalkan semuanya. Sedangkan Hinata, yang masih kelelahan karena berlari memakai hak tinggi, tak bisa mengejarnya. Namun ia langsung memaksakan diri saat Gaara menarik tangannya dan bilang, "Ayo, Hinata! Kita harus cepat-cepat menyusulnya!"

-o0o-

Sejujurnya, Hinata sangat takut ketika mobil yang dikendarai oleh Sasuke melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi di depannya. Bahkan Gaara pun hampir kewalahan mengejarnya. Mereka benar-benar ugal-ugalan di tengah jalan. Saking fokusnya dengan kekhawatiran yang mendominasi, ia sampai tak sadar ketika tangan Sakura dan dirinya saling bertautan erat di kursi penumpang mobil Gaara.

Setelah bertanya pada resepsionis dimana Fugaku berada, mereka langsung menuju kamar tersebut. Ibu dan kakak Sasuke sudah terlebih dulu berada disana. Wajah Itachi yang sedang berdiri menghadap pintu kamar Fugaku sangat tegang, dan Mikoto menangis tersedu-sedu. Sasuke duduk disamping ibunya dan mengelus-ngelus punggungnya menenangkan.

"Kaa-san, apa yang terjadi?"

"Sasuke ... Ayahmu," Mikoto mengambil nafas sejenak dan melanjutkan perkataannya. "Ia terpeleset di kamar mandi dan mengalami serangan jantung mendadak," Sasuke sekuat tenaga menyembunyikan ketegangan di dalam dirinya agar bisa menenangkan Mikoto. Ia memeluk erat ibunya dan kembali mengusap-ngusap punggungnya.

"Kurasa kita berada dalam situasi yang salah." Ujar Sakura pelan.

Hinata menganggukan kepala dan membenarkan dalam hati. Ia juga pernah merasakan yang seperti ini, saat ibunya mengalami keguguran ketika mengandung calon adiknya. Tak ada apapun dalam pikirannya selain keselamatan mereka berdua, namun Kami-sama menakdirkan bahwa Hinata tak akan punya adik.

"Biar aku yang bicara." Kata Gaara. Ia maju mengucapkan sepatah dua patah kata untuk berpamitan dan mendoakan keselamatan Fugaku. Saat mereka bertiga berbalik undur diri, dalam hati Hinata terus beharap agar ayah Sasuke baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **a.n:** Terimakasih untuk reviewer dan reader tercintah :v termiakasih juga yang udah fave &follow story dan sayah :v alhamdulillah saya bisa meneruskan cerita ini. prediksinya story ini bakal berakhir pada ch 8

mengenai ch 4 ini, mungkin memang agak 'biasa aja' tapi ini adalah titik balik karakter Hinata dan Sakura, dan yang paling utama adalah karakter Sasuke :v tentu saja bang Gaara juga gak akan ketinggalan :v pokonya masalah yang utama adalah ... ch depan, okeh? Saya gak enak kalo ngasih spoiler desene :v

.

.

.

review, again?

you always made my day ^^

.

SELAMAT HARI JADI INDONESIA! MERDEKA! :V


End file.
